The Photographer and the Fashion Guru
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane went to the same HS. Alec was a closeted gay while Magnus was open about his sexuality. They both knew who each other were, but that was it. Years later when work brings the two together again, will sparks fly or will they go back to the same routine from their HS days? And will their friends be a driving force for the two's long overdue relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I've been debating this for a long time, and I finally decided to bite the bullet and just do it! I've been writing fanfics for over a year now, but I've always done one topic: Clace. But I've always wanted to write a Malec story because I just adore them so much, and I've asked how you readers would feel about it, and some of you are only interested in Clace, and that's totally fine, but I still wanted to give this a shot.**

 **So, I hope you all give this a chance because I have a great idea for it. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, or where it's exactly going to end, but I promise I'll be one hell of a ride! Clace and Sizzy will both be mentioned in this fic, so don't worry, you will get all the ships, but the focus will be with Alec and Magnus.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own TMI, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare, and I'm just using her amazing characters to bring to life another story!**

 **I will be keeping an update schedule for this story as well. I'll update every Friday, and hopefully stay true to it, but I am going ton vacation this summer, and I have a bunch of weddings, so I hope to keep true to my word, but who knows what could happen!**

 **Okay, that's enough talk! Please let me know what you think, and leave a review! I hope you all enjoy this and continue reading all my other stories that are yet to come!**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Alec POV:**

I didn't really know what it meant to be myself for a very long time. I had suppressed every thought, and every encouraging word that came my way until I was 21 years old that who I was didn't matter, as long as I was being who everyone else wanted me to be. It was incredibly lonely. Of course I had my siblings, but having no one else, gave me solitude, and isolation that was more damaging in the long run than it was supposed to be.

But there was more to it than just wanted to please my family, and those around me. In high school I saw what being openly gay was like. And I knew one thing: I never wanted to be treated like that. My junior year, a kid committed suicide from all the threats he was receiving for being gay and in a relationship with another guy. It was just one more factor that made me stay hidden in the closet for as long as I could.

And there were others, others who endured the torture, and the name-calling and the taunting. Magnus Bane was one of them. He was an openly bisexual male; who wore his emotions on his sleeve, but never let anyone see how he was feeling. He was proud of who he was, and as much criticism as he got, he stood tall and never once changed to fit in. But I saw the pranks, and the hate crimes that he got, and I never wanted to be on the receiving end of those.

College was a different story. Jace, Izzy and I all attended NYU, and for the first time in my life, I could be exactly who I wanted to be. Jace and Izzy were super supportive, and always had my back, especially when I came out to my parents. Our relationship is still rocky to this day, but I am who I am, and I'm done apologizing for it, and I'm done hiding it. As long as I had my siblings, and whatever partner that I decided to pursue in life, that's all I needed. I've spent so long pleasing others, that it's time that I start pleasing myself. And that's exactly what I started doing.

Now, at 26 years old, I'm a professional photographer who travels wherever I'm needed. I always ended up crashing with Jace or Izzy when I wasn't traveling the world, and I loved it. I was a nomad in a sense, and it was an experience that I was forever grateful for. I had some crazy summer flings, and winter romances. I have travelled to places I thought I would only get to see in magazines, and I've met some of the most amazing and accepting people in my life. It was the most rewarding and liberating experiences I've ever had thus far in life, and one I'll cherish forever.

But that time was over, for now anyway. A professor I had at NYU got in touch with one of his friends who was also a photographer and dropped my name as a good addition, and when he called me to join his company to be leased out to designers, and magazines, and runway shows I couldn't say no. It was a new adventure, one that I was looking forward to and learning from.

Which brings me to today, I was apartment hunting with Izzy, and I was nervous to be putting down roots for the first time. I mean, the longest I've ever stayed in a place was India, and that was only for about 3 weeks. Buying a place, hell even renting a place was more permanent than anything I've ever had before, and I was a little scared to be honest. But I was finally going to be living close to my siblings, and not crashing on their couches so that was a huge perk of this new job.

"Alright, this will be the last one today." Izzy said and I nodded. "Who knew you could be so picky."

"I just want something that feels like home. Something I'm comfortable in." I said and she nodded.

"Well, this place is pretty cozy apparently. Two bedrooms, 1 and a half baths, living room, kitchen, your own laundry room, and an office." Izzy rattled off and I nodded along, it sounded nice, and I hoped it lived up to that expectation.

We walked into the apartment, and something just clicked. I could see myself living here, and building something here with someone one day, or even just creating a bunch of memories with friends and family. It was a feeling I didn't get in any of the other places we looked at, and that for me was a sign.

We walked through the whole place and by the time we got back to the living room, I was completely sold. Izzy cheered before pulling out her phone and calling the number of the landlord and telling him that I was interested. He was there not 10 minutes later, and I was signing that papers. It was surreal, but I knew this is where I wanted to be. Once I was done, he handed me the key and bowed out of the apartment. I looked around and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Welcome home big brother." Izzy said and I pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to be home Iz."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Two:**_

 _"Which is exactly why I didn't use him. I told him that if he wasn't going to be pleasant, I was going to take out business somewhere else." Camille said._

 _"Where did you go?" I asked curiously. We always got our photographers from Hodge._

 _"Alicante Studios. I've been hearing great things about their photographers lately, and I decided to give it a try. Four of them will be here tomorrow." She said and I nodded._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **One week down, and I hope you're all enjoying this! Let me know what you think and leave a review! See you all next Friday! :) (I'll be on time I promise!)**

 **I am so sorry that I am a day late. I was in a wedding yesterday so it was pretty chaotic! I was busy all day and didn't get home until after midnight, and I remembered that I didn't upload, and it's the first time I missed my own schedule, but I promise it will be the last time I'm late! Thank you for being so understanding and I hope you love this chapter! :)**

 **And there were some questions about the other ships, they will be making appearances in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Magnus POV:**

I knew early on in life that if I wanted something, that it was going to have to be up to me to get it. And in order to get the most out of life, I was going to have to embrace who I was, and learn how to navigate through all the bullshit, and animosity that others threw my way. I grew up fast, but that's what I had to do in order to survive.

My mother took her own life when I was only 3 years old. She left a note that simply said 'I can't do it anymore' and that was it. My father was an alcoholic that liked to get physical at times, and I was always there to take that beating. But the abuse didn't stop there. When I was 13 I realized that I was bisexual, and with my realization earlier in life, I was going to embrace my sexuality and not be afraid of he homophobia and the biphobia that existed out in the world. And my schoolmates only saw it as more of a reason to pick on me.

I'm not going to lie, it was tough. I didn't have anyone to relate to, and it's not like I could go home and escape. My house just as must torture, if not worse, than school was. But I put on a smile everyday, I pretended like my life didn't suck. And at the end of the day, I was being me, and I think in the long run, I benefited a lot from that, despite the cruelty that I went through.

Of course there were certain times that I wished I could have put myself back in the closet and just worked with the part of me that liked girls, but that wouldn't have been healthy for me, and after high school, things just seemed to get easier, and I was thankful I decided to embrace myself during the cruel times, so that I could truly enjoy life during some of the most amazing years of my life.

I ended up going to the Parsons School of Design after high school, and loved every single minute of it. I learned a lot about myself, and the type of people that I wanted in my life, and the type of career that I wanted. It was eye opening, and during my junior year I acquired an internship that turned into a full time job after I graduated. I was fortunate in life, and I was currently a designer for Marie Claire magazine and loving every minute of it. I got models ready for their photo-shoots, and consulted on so many other fashion projects. One day I hope to have my own runway show, but I loved my work now, and I was super excited to be with such an amazing group of artists.

"Magnus!" I heard and I turned around to see Camille running towards me. She was my assistant, and it was just crazy that I had an assistant.

"What's up Cam?" I asked.

"I called that agency to lease us a few more photographers after a couple of ours were sent to Paris, and he said they should be here tomorrow morning at 7." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you. I was ready to pull my hair out if I was put on hold one more time by that arrogant Hodge Starkweather. I mean, who does he think he is?" I said and Camille laughed.

"Which is exactly why I didn't use him. I told him that if he wasn't going to be pleasant, I was going to take out business somewhere else." Camille said.

"Where did you go?" I asked curiously. We always got our photographers from Hodge.

"Alicante Studios. I've been hearing great things about their photographers lately, and I decided to give it a try. Four of them will be here tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you for doing that for me Cam." I said and she smiled.

"Of course. Remember, you have a meeting right after the photo shoot today." She said.

"Where would I be without you?" I said and she laughed.

"Unemployed. See you later Mags." She said before running off to do something else. I made my way to the dressing room where my models for this next shoot were getting ready. I knocked on the door before entering.

"She's all yours Magnus." Sera, our fabulous make up artist said.

"Oh biscuit, you look great." I said as she turned herself around in the chair.

"I can't thank you enough for giving us short models a chance Magnus." Clary said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Height is but a number darling. There is such a target audience for women who are under 5 feet 8 inches, and my whole platform in this industry is to include everyone." I said and she smiled. Since college, I wasn't going to lock into a certain body type, or height, or race. Women and men, all deserved to have a chance, and from my previous work, it was really a thriving compartment of the fashion world, and it really expanded our audience, which was great.

"You're really the best." She said and I smiled.

"Alright, let's get you in the dark purple sundress first, and than on to the yellow bikini." I said and she nodded. I walked out of the dressing room and over to the set. Once Clary took her place I supervised the whole thing, and made adjustments where they were necessary. I loved my job, and I planned on making it to the top of Marie Claire, and than hopefully having my own brand.

 _Cinta by Magnus Bane_

That was something I could definitely get used too.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Three:**_

 _"It's a pleasure to be here Mr. Bane." The girl said and that pulled me back to reality._

 _"Please, call me Magnus. And you are?" I asked as I shook her hand._

 _"Lydia sir." She said and I smiled._

 _"We aren't formal here Lydia. Just call me Magnus. We're going to get pretty comfortable around each other while you're all here. We tend to stay late often." I said and they all nodded._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Another week, another chapter! Thank you all for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking this, and are taking this journey with me! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Also, it's my birthday! Can't believe it came so quick this year! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Alec POV:**

I was up early today because I was given my new job. A magazine needed a couple photographers to do their photo shoots, and whatever else they needed me to do. I was pretty excited, and a friend of mine from the company was also chosen, so that was always nice. Knowing at least one person was always more beneficial.

He was actually picking me up and we were going together. I grabbed all my gear and my lucky camera and headed downstairs. The moment I got to the curb he pulled up. I loaded my stuff into the back and got in the front seat.

"You ready for today?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"You know it." I said and he put the car in drive and headed towards our job.

Raphael and I met when we were on assignment in Australia almost 3 years ago. He was one of my best friends, and from that day on, we pretty much travelled everywhere together. Of course every now and than we'd get jobs in different countries, but when we did end up in the same country, we always had the best time together.

I didn't know the other two who were going to be joining us. One girl has only been with Alicante Studios for a little over a year, her name was Lydia and she was a really great photographer, I just didn't know her personally, and the other was a guy named Dave. He was a pretty quiet guy. He liked to keep to himself, and I respected that.

We pulled up to the building and I took a deep breath. This was the first day of who knows how long of a placement, but I was ready, and I was eager to get things started. I grabbed my stuff and Raphael and I made our way into the building. We asked the receptionist where to go, and after a brief conversation, Raphael and I were on our way to the third floor. When we got there, Lydia and Dave were both sitting in the waiting room. Raphael and I took a seat and waited for our days to start.

"Is everyone here?" We heard and when we looked up, there stood a woman. We all stood and she smiled. "Great, my name is Camille, and I'm pretty much around for whatever you need. But don't be afraid to ask anyone around here for help or directions. This place is filled with the nicest people you'll ever encounter." She said and we all nodded. "If you'll all follow me." She said and she started walking. We all got in line and followed her through the building until we got to the studio. My sanctuary. "Okay, all four of you are going to be spending the majority of your time in here. As for individual assignments, that's all up to the head of the department, who should be here rather soon. I hope you all have a great first day, and a great time with Marie Claire." She said before leaving. We were all looking around and when I looked at Raphael he smiled at me.

"This is going to be one hell of an experience." He said and I laughed and nodded along.

"Wonderful! You're all here!" We heard and when we turned to face where the voice was coming from. My jaw hit the floor. My boss was Magnus Bane.

 **Magnus POV:**

The minute Alec's eyes locked with mine, we had the same reaction. I couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of me. I honestly never thought I'd ever see him again, but damn, did he look good.

"It's a pleasure to be here Mr. Bane." The girl said and that pulled me back to reality.

"Please, call me Magnus. And you are?" I asked as I shook her hand.

"Lydia sir." She said and I smiled.

"We aren't formal here Lydia. Just call me Magnus. We're going to get pretty comfortable around each other while you're all here. We tend to stay late often." I said and they all nodded.

"Dave Hariggan Magnus. Pleasure to finally work with you. I've heard great things." The one guy said and we shook hands. Than I turned to the other.

"Raphael Santiago." He said and we shook hands than I turned to Alec. He stuck out his hand and I took it, but before he could talk, I did.

"And Alexander Lightwood. I never thought I'd see you again." I said and he gave me a lopsided smile.

"You remember me?" He asked, kinda shyly.

"You're hard to forget darling." I said honestly. "Your siblings were pretty much royalty in high school." I added and he nodded.

"Yes, how could I possibly forget?" He said and I smiled.

"Well, I hope you got a good look at the studio because for two of you, it's your first and last day in this part of the building." I said and they nodded. "Lydia, we have a opening in the outdoor department, and I heard you were great at photographing in any type of environment and climate." I said and she nodded. "Fourth floor, ask for Mary Sullivan, she's your new boss." I said and she nodded before walking away. "Dave, in your file it says that you are accustomed to shooting with dangerous animals." I said and he nodded. "Fifth floor, ask for Conrad Michaels, he's your new boss." I said and he nodded before heading off. "Which means, I'm your boss." I said to Raphael and Alec.

"It's a pleasure Magnus." Raphael said.

"There are 5 shoots scheduled for today. The first two start in 15 minutes. The models are almost done getting ready. If you want to set up, and get familiar with your own stations, you have some time." I said. They both nodded and started packing. I went to the trailer where Clary was currently getting ready. Once inside I practically fainted on the couch.

"What's wrong Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Nothing. One of the new photographers is a kid I went to high school with." I said

"That's cool." She said and I looked at her. "Or not so cool?" She questioned.

"We weren't friends in high school. He was kind of a loner, but nice to everyone he talked too." I admitted. I forgot how much I observed him in high school.

"So what's the problem?" She asked and all I did was groan. "You were totally crushing on him in high school weren't you?" She nearly yelled.

"Shhhhhhh! He's right out there!" I pointed to the door and Clary came skipping over to me.

"This is like something out of a fairy tale!" She said and I laughed.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because this is like the world telling you two that you belong together." She said and I smiled.

"Not everything is a fairy tale biscuit." I said and she took my hand in hers.

"I know, my first marriage taught me that lesson the hard way." She said and I was kind of stunned.

"You were married?" I asked and she nodded.

"My high school boyfriend and I thought we would be together forever. We got married when we were 22, and after about 2 or 3 years of abuse I decided to leave him." She admitted.

"I'm so sorry Clary." I said honestly, cause I knew what they felt like.

"It's okay. He hid his true colors very well. And when we got married, I guess he thought it was time to show me who was in charge, and I gave him more than enough chances to change, but he didn't. I'm stronger for it now. I'm 27, and I know what I want and what I deserve in life, and from a man." She explained.

"That's incredibly brave of you." I said and she smiled.

"Tell me about this high school boy?" She asked and I groaned.

"Uh, he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and jet black hair. He's pretty tall, and lean but muscular." I said and she smiled.

"You know a lot about his body." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"We had gym class together, and our lockers were in the same row. My eyes might have slipped occasionally." I said and she burst out in laughter.

"Magnus Bane you dog!" She said and I smiled.

"You're shoot starts in 5 minutes biscuit." I said and she nodded. "Start with the blue jumpsuit, and after that will be the skirt and crop top combination." I said and she nodded.

I walked out of her trailer and Alec and Raphael were talking. Alec looked over slightly and our eyes locked. This was going to be an interesting period of time with him here, but I was interested to see how much he's changed since high school, and getting to know him better.

"Okay, Alec you're with Clary, and Raphael, you're with Meliorn." I said and they nodded as the models got in their positions. The day started and I knew it was going to be a long one, but I was ready.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Four:**_

 _"How was your first day?" He asked._

 _"It was good. A lot more demanding than what I'm used too, but I had a great time." I said and he nodded._

 _"This is your first studio job, am I correct?" He asked._

 _"Yea. I travelled a lot after college, and when this opportunity came up, and I was asked to join Alicante Studios, I wanted to try something new." I said and he nodded. "What about you? How did you end up here?" He asked._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for all the love guys! It means a lot! Let me know what you think and leave a review! See ya'll next Friday hopefully! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Alec POV:**

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I didn't know how demanding this job would be since I've never really had this type of job before. But the models were great, and Magnus was a great boss, so I was pretty pleased with my first day on the job.

I was packing up my equipment and so was Raphael when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up and there stood Magnus. He toned down his style a lot since high school. Still flashy, but not as colorful. He looked good, I couldn't deny that.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

"It was good. A lot more demanding than what I'm used too, but I had a great time." I said and he nodded.

"This is your first studio job, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yea. I travelled a lot after college, and when this opportunity came up, and I was asked to join Alicante Studios, I wanted to try something new." I said and he nodded. "What about you? How did you end up here?" He asked.

"I graduated at the top of my class, and when I was applying for different jobs I didn't really know what I wanted to do exactly, but I knew I wanted it to be in fashion, and Marie Claire pretty much said that I could try a bunch of different paths within the company, and settle on whatever I choose. It was an intense year, getting to do a bunch of different jobs, but I found that I loved being in charge of photo shoots, and I also get a voice in their clothes if I notice that something looks weird or uncomfortable." He explained and I nodded. "And I've been happy here ever since."

"That's great." I said.

"Yo Alec, ready to go?" I heard Raphael call.

"One sec." I called back and he nodded and started leaving. "What time should we be here tomorrow?" I asked.

"It varies every day, depending on when we have to fit in a shoot, but tomorrow you can come in around 8-8:30." He said and I nodded. "I don't want to keep Raphael waiting."

"Yea, he gets a little antsy when I lollygag." I laughed and Magnus gave me a kind smile.

"How long have you two been…together?" He asked hesitantly and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"You think…..Raphael and I? Oh god that would be a nightmare." I laughed and Magnus let out a small and embarrassed laugh as well. "Raphael and I met a couple years ago traveling, and hit it off really well. As friends. He's kinda a douchebag to be honest, but everyone has their faults."

"I'm sorry I assumed." Magnus said and I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm more impressed that you guessed that I was gay if I'm being honest." I said and he smiled at me.

"Oh darling, I've known since high school." He said and I nodded.

"Yea, I guess you can't really hide who you truly are from others who are in the same boat." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad you came out, and finally decided that being who you are was more important." He said and I nodded.

"It took some time, but I had a lot of support from Jace and Izzy." I said and he nodded.

"Yo, Lightworm, let's go!" Raphael called out.

"I should go. See you tomorrow Magnus." I said he nodded and I made my way to where Raphael was standing and we made our way out to the car.

"Next time, flirt on your own time. I have a date tonight." Raphael said and my face got a little red.

"I was not flirting." I said defensively. "And plus, he's my boss. That's super inappropriate."

"You were totally flirting." Raphael said and I rolled my eyes. "By the way, what time do we have to be in tomorrow?" He asked.

"Magnus said between 8 and 8:30. But it will vary depending on when photo shoots take place." I said and Raphael looked at me. "What?"

"Just the way you say his name. _Magnus._ You are totally into him." He said and I punched him on the arm.

"Shut up." I said and he started driving.

After Raphael dropped me off I went into my apartment, and my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Izzy was calling me.

"What's up Iz?" I asked once I answered it.

"Hey, so I just got done rounds, and Jace just got out of court, and this is like the first time ever that we all have free time. Want to grab some late dinner?" She asked.

"Sounds great. I just got home. Where should I meet you?" I asked as I put my camera equipment down.

"Taki's." She said and I laughed.

"I should have known." I said as we hung up.

I finally got to Taki's and Jace and Izzy were already there. Jace was still in a fancy suit, and Izzy was in her scrubs. I hugged them both before taking a seat.

"So, how was your first day?" Izzy asked.

"You'll never believe who my boss is." I said.

"Who is it?" Jace asked.

"Magnus Bane." I said and their jaws dropped.

"You're shitting me?" They said in unison.

"Not even a little. He remembered me too." I said.

"Has he changed at all since high school?" Jace asked.

"He's not as colorful, but still very out there with some wardrobe choices, but I feel like it wouldn't be Magnus if he wasn't always pushing the limits of fashion." I explained and they nodded.

"What did you do today?" Izzy asked.

"A couple photo shoots. The models were all great. Magnus is really into breaking the norms of the fashion world. My models today were all under 5'5" and Raphael had models of all different body shapes." I said.

"That's cool." Izzy said. "I always thought it was weird that you needed to be a certain height, with a certain body shape, and a certain boob size. Like news flash, not every woman will fit that mold."

"Which is exactly why Magnus wants the break that stereotype." I said.

"How long are you there for?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't given a time line, so I just assume until they don't need us anymore." I said and they nodded.

"Well, I just got done a 12 hour round, and I'm starving." Izzy said and we all laughed.

"When aren't you starving?" Jace said and Izzy punched him.

"Bite me Jonathan." And just like that, everything was back to the way it used to be.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Five:**_

 _"What can I do for you?" I asked._

 _"I didn't really know who to talk to about this, but I forgot some medicine at home, and Jace offered to bring it to me, but I didn't know if he could just walk in here." He said._

 _"I'll tell Camille, and she'll guide him here." I said and he nodded._

 _"Thank you." He said before walking back to where Raphael and Clary were sitting. Her shoot got pushed earlier so she was just hanging around the studio until it was here time. I pulled out my phone and called Cam._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **Another week, another chapter! Let me know what you think and leave a review! See ya'll next Friday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

I was looking over the pictures that Alec took at yesterday's shoot and I had to admit, he was truly an amazing photographer. We had a few early shoots today, and a few later shoots, so right now was some downtime, which we don't all that often. I heard a throat clear and when I looked up there stood Alec.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I didn't really know who to talk to about this, but I forgot some medicine at home, and Jace offered to bring it to me, but I didn't know if he could just walk in here." He said.

"I'll tell Camille, and she'll guide him here." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said before walking back to where Raphael and Clary were sitting. Her shoot got pushed earlier so she was just hanging around the studio until it was here time. I pulled out my phone and called Cam.

"What can I do for you Magnus?" She answered.

"Jace Herondale, he's coming to drop something off for Alec. Let him back when he comes in." I said.

"You got it." She said and I hung up. I went back at looking at the pictures. Sometimes this was the worst part of my job. Going through hundreds of films and finding the best 5 that were taken, but that was part of my job.

 **Alec POV:**

I was sitting down talking to Raphael and Clary when I heard his voice.

"Thank you Camille." I turned around and saw Jace. He was in his normal tailored suit that he wears to court. Camille was blushing like a teenage girl, and I totally forgot the affect he had on women. "Thought you could use some decent food as well." Jace said when he made his way over to me.

"Thanks man." I said as I took the bag and my medicine.

"No food for me Jace?" Raphael said and Jace playfully kicked him.

"Next time you come over for dinner, I'll cook you up something special." Jace said and Raphael laughed.

"You going to court soon?" I asked as I looked at his outfit.

"We're on break while they decide on a verdict." He said and I nodded. I saw his eyes shift to where Clary was.

"Oh, Jace this is Clary, one of the models I frequently shoot." I said. "Clary this is my brother Jace."

"It's nice to meet you." Jace said, and I had to admit, I've never seen him like this. Almost speechless.

"You as well." Clary said with a kind smile. "You're his brother?" She asked.

"Adopted, but yes." I said.

"Please, your life would be so dull without me." Jace said back and I laughed.

"Yea, there was never a dull moment between you and Izzy. That's for sure." I said and he smiled.

"Well, I should get going, I had to sneak away from Lilith in order to bring you that, you know how scary she gets during trials." Jace said and I laughed.

"I don't get how she's still there. Doesn't everyone dislike her?" I asked.

"She wants partner really bad, but she doesn't understand that she's never making it." Jace said and I nodded.

"Are you even looking for a partner?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. I haven't found one that I liked, and in my fathers will it stated that I didn't ever need a partner, but if I took one on, to make sure they were honorable. I like most of my staff, but not enough to split my business." Jace explained and I nodded.

"Understandable." I said. "Well, get back to court. I'll see you and Iz at dinner tonight." I said and he nodded. We were having a family dinner tonight, and I was kinda dreading it, but happy to be seeing Max again. He walked away, and I took my seat back on the ground.

"My man needs to get laid." Raphael said and I laughed. "He's so uptight lately."

"This case was pretty personal for him. He barely slept let alone went out to have fun." I said and he nodded.

"What was he working on?" Clary asked.

"Little boy was kidnapped and murdered." I said and she sucked in a breath. "His body was found 6 months after his abduction, and they found the kidnappers a month later, and this case has been in court for about a year now. It took them a long time to get all the evidence looked at, plus they wanted a solid case so they'd go away forever."

"That's horrible." Clary said. "How does he do it?"

"You know, he has thick skin. He kinda hard to during a portion of his life. He lost his parents young, and he loves justice. Always has, and being a lawyer just spoke to him, and it's what his dad did, and I think he wanted some connection to him even though he was gone." I explained.

"I can't imagine." Clary said.

"Yea, especially cause he's such a dick." Raphael said and I shook my head.

"He's calmed down a lot recently. You met him during a really bad time in his life." I said and Raphael nodded, he knew that was the truth.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Alec POV:**

I didn't have any time to go home before meeting my parents for dinner. So I was heading over there straight from work, and I couldn't wait for the night to be over so that I could get some sleep. Thankfully Magnus said we didn't have to go in until 9 tomorrow, so that was great.

The moment I walked into my parents house, Jace grabbed me by the hand and lead me to the office and closed that doors.

"Are you crazy?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Dude, I can't get Clary out of my head. She's all I've been able to think about since I met her today." He said. I knew she caught his attention today.

"And you want me to do what about it?" I asked.

"Put in a good word for me." Jace said.

"Put in a good word for yourself Jace. You're an adult, and so is she." I said.

"But you work with her." Jace said.

"What do you want me to do? Go up to her and be like 'hey Clary, my brother likes you. Here's his number, give him a call?'" I asked.

"Works for me." Jace said.

"Ugh, fine, but that's all I'm doing. I'm not doing anything else." I said and he hugged me. Like full on bear hugged me.

"You're the best." He said and I laughed.

"Tell me that after you have your first date, cause I won't be the best in your eyes if she denies you." I said as I walked out of the office. I didn't really know what I was going to tell Clary, but I've never seen him like this about a girl, so that was a good sign.

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

I was making my rounds to make sure the models were all ready. Clary was always my last stop since we both liked to talk for a little while before shooting started. I knocked on her trailer and walked in. she was just finished getting ready, and the Sera was just leaving. I looked at her, and she looked a little conflicted.

"What's wrong biscuit?" I asked as I stood next to her.

"Alec came in here earlier and gave me his brothers number." She said.

"You have Jace's number?" I asked a little taken aback.

"Yea. He said I should give him a call, but I don't know if I want too." She admitted.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Past experiences. A guy who looks that good normally isn't the faithful kind." She said.

"You'll never know unless you give it a shot. People can surprise you." I said and she looked up at me.

"What was he like in high school?" She asked.

"Popular. Captain of the football team, homerun recorder holder on the baseball team. He was the salutatorian of our class. He had it all." I said honestly. "Every girl wanted him, and he took advantage of that, but not in a douchebag kind of way."

"What does that mean?" Clary asked.

"He didn't play them. He would go out with one for a couple weeks before breaking it off and going after a different girl." I said honestly. I wasn't going to lie to her considering her ex-husband was a dick. "I'm not saying it was right, but he was a teenager, and he was living it up."

"Do you think I should call him?" She asked.

"I don't see why you shouldn't, but if you aren't comfortable, don't put yourself in a situation where it would be too overwhelming for you." I said and she nodded.

"Maybe I'll ask Simon if we could set up a double date or something." She added.

"They have a sister. Her name is Isabelle. Maybe talk to Alec and see if she'd be willing to go on this double date with you." I suggested.

"Thanks Mags." She said and I smiled.

"Of course. Now, red dress, and photo shoot time!" I said and she laughed. She got out of the chair and I made my way over to Alec to see about this whole dating thing. "Hey." I said and he turned around.

"Hey." He said back.

"So I heard you gave Clary Jace's number." I said and he nodded.

"He was really taken with her after he saw her here the other day. He asked me to do it, so I did. The rest is up to them." He said and I nodded.

"Well, she's a little weary of men, her past being a huge contributing factor, and we just talked about it. If she does call him, she is planning on setting up a double date just so she's more comfortable." I said and he nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alec said.

"Her best friend Simon, he's come by a couple times before. Nice guy. I don't know if Isabelle is seeing anyone, but maybe you could tell her and Jace about this idea and get something together." I suggested.

"Izzy is very single, and hating every minute of it." He said and I laughed. "I'll talk to them and get it all figured out."

"Thank you. Clary means a lot to me. We got close quick. She's more than just a model that works for me. She's my friend, and I want her comfortable." I admitted and Alec nodded.

"Don't worry, she won't be uncomfortable in the slightest. Jace is genuine about her, so she'll be in good hands." Alec reassured me and I nodded. At this point Clary was walking over to us.

"It's all set." I told her and she looked at me. "I talked to Alec, his sister is single, and that double date is on."

"Thanks Magnus." She said and I smiled.

"Now, go get your pictures taken." I said and she got in position. I hoped that this worked out for the best. Clary deserves that.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Six:**_

 _"You're serious?" I asked. Milan was one place that I've never been since there was never a reason to go, that I've always wanted to go to._

 _"Absolutely." Magnus said._

 _"I'd be honored." I said._

 _"Great. Your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon, 1:45." He said._

 _"Thank you for this opportunity." I said._


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **Ah! So, I'm pretty excited about this story, and I'm glad that I just decided to write it, and I'm glad there is an audience out there who is enjoying it as much as me! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Alec POV:**

I was called in for a meeting today, and I had to admit, I was pretty nervous about it. I didn't know if this was the end of my job here, or what, but I honestly didn't want to leave. I knocked on the door, and was told to go in. I walked in and Magnus was sitting behind his desk.

"Thank you for coming in Alec." He said and I took a seat.

"Of course." I said as I picked at my nails.

"So, we had a meeting yesterday about which of our photographers we wanted to send to Milan for a shoot we're doing over there. A couple names were thrown around, and I suggested you." He said and my jaw dropped. "I showed everyone your work from here, and previous work you've done, and they were all super impressed. So, if you want it, the job in Milan is yours."

"You're serious?" I asked. Milan was one place that I've never been since there was never a reason to go, that I've always wanted to go to.

"Absolutely." Magnus said.

"I'd be honored." I said.

"Great. Your plane leaves tomorrow after, 1:45." He said.

"Thank you for this opportunity." I said.

"Of course. See you in the studio." He said and I nodded before heading back to the studio. I couldn't believe I was getting this opportunity, but I was super pumped for it.

 **Time Jump – Five Days Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

Not having Alec around was pretty weird. Even though he's been here for such a short time, he somehow made the atmosphere in the studio calm and relaxing despite how high pressure some of these shoots can get.

I was in my office going over some more photos that needed my approval when I heard a knock on the door. I called for them to come in and the next moment Clary was walking into my office was a smile on her face. She sat in front of me and I knew I was going to hear all about this date.

"So, how did it go?" I asked, and I could practically feel the happiness radiating off of her.

"It was absolutely perfect." She beamed. "His sister is really cool, and tells it like it is so I heard a lot about their childhood and Simon and her seemed to really hit it off." She said.

"And how was Jace?" I asked, since I knew she was the most worried about him.

"Honestly, he was really real." She said. "When I asked a question he gave me the absolute truth, even if it was about past relationships or a touchy subject. He told me that he wasn't the type of person who bullshitted his way through life anymore, and that all he wanted was to be real and honest with people, and hope that they were real and honest in return." She explained.

"What did you end up doing?" I asked.

"We went and got dinner first, and than we went bowling. It was a lot of fun. I haven't been bowling in years. It was the perfect double date, and we're actually doing it again, but this time, Simon and I get to choose the activity." She laughed and I smiled.

"Oh god. What are you thinking?" I asked.

"We're going to go and do that painting with a twist thing. I've heard a lot about it, but never got to do it, and I'm actually a really good artist, I wanted to do it professionally, but I couldn't decided between modeling and being an artist, and doing art can always be a hobby, but modeling can't. But I still sketch whenever I can." She explained.

"Cheater." I smirked and she laughed.

"Please. Jace could probably be a professional bowler. He got like 300 points. He completely destroyed us all. It's a little payback." She said and I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. I told you it would all work out." I said and she nodded. "Go get ready, I'll be in the studio soon." She nodded before getting up and leaving my office.

I sat there for another half an hour before making my way over there. Finally I got my shit together and started on my way over there. The models were in hair and make up and I saw Raphael setting up, but what I wasn't expecting was seeing Alec in the studio. I made my way over to him and cleared my throat.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming back today." I said.

"Yea, they ended the shoot a day early, so I got back last night." He explained.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Surreal. I can't thank you enough for name-dropping me. It was an experience I'll never forget." He said.

"It was my pleasure. I can't wait to see your work." I said and he smiled. He went to open his mouth when his phone started ringing.

"Do you mind if I take this?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said as I stepped away. I wasn't going to listen in. when I saw him put the phone down I thought I notice a change in his demeanor so I thought I'd see what was up. "You okay?" I asked when I walked back over to him.

"Uh, yea. Sorry. That was my mom." He said as I saw something in him switch so fast.

"You sure? Do you need to take a personal day?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." He said again so I just nodded.

"Clary should be out here soon." I said and he nodded and went back to getting everything set up. Something was off, but I wasn't going to push.

The whole day went by quicker than I expected and Alec made a beeline when I announced that our day was finished. I didn't know what was going on, but something was wrong. I grabbed my things and went back to my office where I was in for another long night of looking over and selecting photos.

At about midnight, I was about to call it a day when my computer dinged signaling that I had just gotten an email. Since I was already here, I figured I'd answer it and than turn in for the night. When I opened it, I saw that it was from Alec.

 ** _Dear Magnus,_**

 _You were right earlier, there is some family stuff that I need to take care of, and I was wondering if I could have the next 4 days off. If not 4 I'll take 2, but I really need to be with my family right now. I hope you understand._

 _Thanks, Alec._

I knew something was going on in his family, and there was no chance in hell I wasn't going to give him those 4 days off.

 ** _Dear Alec,_**

 _I completely understand. Why don't you take the rest of the week off, and come in Monday when everything is settled. Don't worry about your shoots, I'll get them covered. Hope everything works out._

 _Magnus._

I sent the email and didn't even wait for him to respond. I shut my computer down and headed home thinking about Alec. I really hope that everything is okay, and that it's all resolved and settled by Monday.

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

Getting Alec's shoots covered was a lot more complicated than I anticipated, and I ended up cancelling a few of them instead and rescheduling them for a later date, and it wasn't the most convenient thing in the world, but it needed to be done.

I was making my way over to the studio to make sure that the models were almost done, and that they knew where they were going today, since we had a little mishap the other day and I won't allow that to happen again. I knocked on Clary's trailer door and opened in a second later.

"Hey biscuit, you ready?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Yup." She simply said and I noticed her smile wasn't as bright as it normally is.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"Jace, Izzy, Simon and I were supposed to go out tomorrow night but he cancelled the other day." She admitted. "I mean, I understand why he cancelled, it's a horrible situation for any family to go through, but Simon and I were really looking forward to it. I rescheduled our painting with a twist but I don't know if they'll even be up for it after everything they went through."

"Wait, Jace told you what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Yea. He asked to meet with me the other day, just the two of us, and when I saw him I just knew something was off." She admitted. "His little brother died earlier this week. The family is really lost right now."

"Oh my god." I said. "No wonder Alec was a walking robot the other day."

"Yea. And Jace is the head of the case. He's the Lightwood attorney. I can't imagine how he's holding himself together." Clary said.

"That's a nightmare." I admitted.

"He told me that he didn't trust anyone else to do it, but I know it's just going to be the longest and hardest case he's ever done." Clary said.

"You two seem to be getting close." I stated.

"We are." She said as she smiled, and I knew that smile. She was really into him. "I told him that I would be here if he needed anything." She said. "I brought him coffee at like 4 this morning to his office. 6 cups, just for him. I don't think he's left that office for days."

"How old was he?" I asked.

"He just turned 15." She said.

"That's really a tragedy." I said and she nodded. "Give him my best the next time you see him."

"I will." She said and I left her trailer. I couldn't imagine what Alec was going through, I couldn't imagine what their whole family was going through. It was horrible, and not right, and my heart really went out to Alec and the rest of the Lightwood's.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Alec POV:**

Since Max's murder was still an open case, we couldn't have a funeral for him yet. I think that was the hardest part for my parents. They just wanted to lay him to rest, but they weren't allowed.

I was going to visit Jace today, just to check up on him and see how he was handling this whole thing, especially since he was our attorney. I knew he would volunteer himself for this, but I can only imagine how painful it is to see those photos every single day.

When I got to his place, I just pulled out my spare key and walked into his apartment. I went to the living room, and saw Jace sleeping on the couch, and that wasn't an abnormal thing, but what really confused me was the smell of food coming from the kitchen. When I made my way over there, I was pleasantly surprised to see Clary cooking.

"Hey." I said and she turned around.

"Oh, hey Alec." She said.

"How's he holding up?" I asked since I knew they were getting pretty close.

"I finally convinced him to go to sleep 2 hours ago after I hid all his work stuff. I swear, if we didn't need sleep to survive, he would never sleep again." She said and I laughed.

"Yea. He kinda looks awful." I said and she laughed a little.

"I hope a couple hours of sleep will recharge him, but he isn't allowed to start working until after he eats dinner, and takes a shower. I don't care if he stays up the rest of the night working. But he needs to eat and bathe." She said.

"Thank you." I said and she looked at me. "For taking care of him. I don't think he would have let anyone but you help him through this."

"I'm just thankful he didn't push me away." She said. "I know I haven't known him long, but I'd do anything for him."

"I know. He'd do the same for you." I said and she smiled.

"You staying for dinner?" She asked.

"If you don't have enough, I don't have too." I said.

"Don't be silly. I made pasta. There is plenty." She said and I smiled. "But it's ready, so could you go wake Jace up?" She asked.

"Of course." I left the kitchen and made my way over to where Jace was sleeping. He was normally a pretty heavy sleeper, so I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Go away." He groaned. I picked the pillow back up, and threw it at him again. This time his eyes opened. "What the hell Alec?" He asked.

"Clary says dinner's ready." I said and he sat up.

"She's still here?" He questioned.

"Yea, and she made dinner." I said. "Get up." He got off the couch and we walked into the kitchen. Jace walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you for dinner. And forcing me to sleep." He said and she smiled.

"You needed it. But you don't get to go back to working until you've eaten a sufficient amount of dinner, or taken a shower." She said and he laughed.

"Deal." He said and we all took our seats.

Dinner went by great. The conversation was never dull, and I learned a lot more about Clary. I also could tell how much she already meant to Jace, and I was really happy that he had to during this tough time. He needed her, and from what I learned, she doesn't really do much besides modeling, so I felt like she also needed Jace as well. They were a good match, and I wished them nothing but the best.

After dinner, Clary volunteered to clean up, while Jace went to shower. I went into the living room and flipped on the TV just to get my mind off being alone. I mean, I could hear Clary in the kitchen and I could hear the shower running, but I felt alone, and I have since I got the news about Max. After about 20 minutes, Jace reemerged from his room, and Clary came out of the kitchen with a box. She put it down in front of Jace, who slid it to the side and pulled Clary into his side.

We all sat there and watched TV. It was nice to be around people again. Even though we weren't talking, it was nice to be around Jace, and Clary. I don't even know how much time passed, but I know that I was there for a long time. Eventually Clary stood up and yawned.

"I'm going to get some sleep." She said and Jace nodded. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Will you come to bed tonight?" She asked, and they just met, so that surprised me.

"Maybe. Depends on how much work I get done." Jace said and she nodded.

"Goodnight." She said to him than looked at me. "Night Alec."

"Goodnight Clary." I said and than she disappeared into the bedroom, and once I heard the door closed, I looked at Jace. "How long has that been going on?" I asked.

"A couple days now." He admitted. "She literally pulled me out of the office one night and told me I had to sleep in a proper bed, but I didn't want to be alone. At least at the office I was surrounded by work. I could distract myself, but here I was alone, and I hated it." He explained. "I asked if she would stay with me, and I just sleep a lot better when she's next to me."

"Seems like you two are moving fast." I pointed out.

"Possibly, but it feels right." He said and I nodded.

"Hey, if she's helping you, and you two are comfortable at the pace of your relationship, I'm happy for you two." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks man. It means a lot." He said and I nodded.

"I should go though." I said. "It's late."

"You can crash in my guest bedroom. I don't know about you, but I just haven't been able to handle being along since I got the news. If you don't want to be alone either, my guest rom is always open." He said.

"Thank you, but I really want to get home." I said and he nodded. "I'll see you around." I said before leaving his apartment.

When I got back to my place, everything seemed depressing, and I didn't know what to do about it. I should have stayed with Jace, but something in me told me not to. I reached for my phone and dialed one number that I never thought I'd use.

"Hello?" They answer.

"Hey, if I text you an address, can you come over?"

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Seven:**_

 _"You're still here." I said and he turned around._

 _"Yea, turns out, I fell asleep as well. When I woke up I was pretty hungry, and I'm not completely sure how much you've been eating, but I thought I'd make you breakfast." He said and I smiled._

 _"Thank you." I said as he handed me a plate._


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **Another week down! So this story might be shorter than I anticipated, but it will be completed, so don't worry about that! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Magnus POV:**

I knocked on the apartment door, and a minute later it opened, Alec standing there, in sweats and a holey black sweater.

"Thanks for coming." He said and I walked into his apartment.

"Of course Alec." I said. "Clary told me what happened. I'm truly very sorry Alec."

"He was so young. He didn't deserve to die." He said.

"Nobody ever truly deserves to die in an inhumane way. Especially kids." I said.

"The trial starts next week, and I just I don't want to hear all the details, but I don't think I'll be able to stay away." He admitted.

"How about we fix your schedule so that you can make it to some of the trail, but also have a few days where you have a break?" I suggested.

"You can do that?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'm your boss. Of course I can do that." I said and he smiled.

"That would actually be really great." He said. "Thank you."

"Of course. I'll work on that tomorrow, and get it to you as soon as possible." I said and he nodded. "I'm assuming Clary might be conflicted as well?" I asked and Alec laughed.

"She's been staying at Jace's apartment." He said and I was pretty surprised by that. "I think she wants to be there as much as possible, but Jace also knows she has a job as well."

"I'll just make sure she isn't 'available' for any runway shows, or out of town photo shoots." I said and Alec smiled.

"I think that would mean a lot to both of them." Alec said.

"Just let me know what you need Alec. I'm not the type of boss that doesn't understand that life gets in the way. You need this, you need to be with your family in this time of devastation. You shouldn't have to choose between work and family." I said.

"Thank you." He said and I nodded. "I don't know how long you want to stay, but I just – I didn't want to be alone."

"Well, how long do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Until I fall asleep?" He asked and I smiled.

"Than I'll be here until you fall asleep Alexander." I said and he nodded.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Alec POV:**

I woke up slightly confused as to why I was on the couch. Than I remembered that Magnus came over last night and I asked him to stay until I fell asleep. Thinking he went home already, I made my way into the kitchen to get something to eat when I found Magnus.

"You're still here." I said and he turned around.

"Yea, turns out, I fell asleep as well. When I woke up I was pretty hungry, and I'm not completely sure how much you've been eating, but I thought I'd make you breakfast." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me a plate.

"It's not much, just some eggs and toast." He said almost shyly, something I knew Magnus wasn't.

"Considering I've been eating raisins the past couple days, this is a gourmet meal." I laughed and so did he.

"Well I hope you enjoy. I have to get to the office and work out your schedule." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. "For coming over, being understanding, and just being a great boss, and friend." I added and he smiled.

"Of course Alexander." He said, and I didn't like my full name, but I didn't mind it coming from him. "Just think, we could have started this back in high school." He said and I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad we have another chance." I said and he smiled. He grabbed his things and I heard the front door shut and I looked at my plate. I haven't been hungry the past couple days, but I knew I needed to eat more than what I have been, and the minute those eggs touched my tongue, I felt like a starving man had just discovered food, and I knew that I needed to start taking better care of myself.

 **Magnus POV:**

I was sitting in my office working on the new schedules for Clary and Alec. I couldn't imagine what Alec was going through. He looked awful last night, and I can only imagine him getting worse if he spent all his time in that courtroom. There was a knock on the door that pulled me out of my head.

"Come in." I called and a moment later, Clary walked in.

"You wanted to see me Magnus?" She asked and I nodded.

"I did." I said as she took a seat. "Alec told me that you've been staying with Jace." I said and she blushed.

"I have. He's barely eating and sleeping. I like him, a lot, and I'm not going to let him work himself to death. He needs to be at his best for this case." She rambled.

"Clary, I'm just judging your decisions. I can tell how much he means to you. I'm glad he has you to lean on in this time." I reassured her and her body visibly relaxed when I said that. "I called you in here today because I spoke with Alec, and he's worried that you're going to want to be there for Jace as much as possible during this trial, which I don't blame you for, but he didn't want you to have to chose between work and Jace." I explained and she nodded. "So, I'm going to make sure you don't get scheduled for any fashion shows, or out of town shoots until the trial is over."

"Magnus." She breathed out. "Thank you so much." She said. "I was worried. I didn't want to be called for a fashion show in Paris, or a shoot that takes place in the desert where I had to be away for days." She said and I smiled.

"Just make sure you're here when you're needed, and not distracted during your shoots." I said and she nodded. "Now, you and Alec have a shoot today, but than you both aren't needed in here until Friday, so make today a good day."

"I will, thanks Magnus." I said and she got up and left. I printed off the new schedules and made my way over to the studio. Alec was working on his camera, and I went over and cleared my throat. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, so I have your new schedule." I said as I handed it to him. He looked at it and than smiled and looked at me before throwing his arms around me. We stumbled back before he let go.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…. – I mean I didn't think….." He fumbled over his words. "That wasn't professional, and I apologize." He collected himself and I just smiled. "Thank you for this. It means a lot."

"Of course Alexander." I said and his cheeks turned a rosy red. "Now, work your magic, and I'll see you Friday." I said and he nodded. I turned around and made my way towards Raphael, but I couldn't get the smile off my face.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Eight:**_

 _When the murderer walked in, I wanted nothing more than to walked over and kill him myself, but I couldn't do that. My parents were sitting in the row in front of me, stone cold. Just like they always were. You'd think they would show some emotion, but I guess not. The only reason I was even still in contact with them was because Jace and Izzy convinced me to still attend Sunday dinner once a month, and for Max. I assume once this trail is over, I'll never see them again._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! It really means a lot to me! Let me know what you think and I'll see ya'll next Friday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Time Jump – First Day in Court**

 **Alec POV:**

Today was the first day of the trial, and I was a nervous wreck. I barely slept the night before, and now as I sit in the courtroom, I could barely sit still. Although I didn't know Clary all that well, I held onto her hand for dear life. Izzy was sitting next to me, crying, like she has been since it happened, and I couldn't blame her.

When the murderer walked in, I wanted nothing more than to walked over and kill him myself, but I couldn't do that. My parents were sitting in the row in front of me, stone cold. Just like they always were. You'd think they would show some emotion, but I guess not. The only reason I was even still in contact with them was because Jace and Izzy convinced me to still attend Sunday dinner once a month, and for Max. I assume once this trail is over, I'll never see them again.

"We're here today because of the murder of Maxwell Lightwood. How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty your honor." The murder said, and I gripped Clary's hand harder than anticipated, but she took it like a champ, probably just as angry at the man trying to deny the fact that he killed my little brother.

"Proceed." The judge said. I was watching the whole thing, but for some reason I didn't hear a single thing. I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't hear a thing. I saw Jace practically yelling, but I heard nothing. I saw the bailiff restrain the defendant as he tried to lunge at Jace, but again, I heard nothing. Finally I was shaken out of whatever state I was in my Clary.

"Alec, it's over for today." I heard her say, and when I looked around, everyone was practically gone, except Jace and Clary.

"Sorry. I was lost in my head." I said and she nodded.

"Understandable." Jace said and I nodded. We got up and made our way out to the parking lot. "You want to come over for dinner?" Jace asked. "Clary invited Simon and Izzy over."

"Sure. Can I bring a guest?" I asked and Clary and Jace both looked at each other.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Jace said and I nodded. They got in their car and I got in mine before pulling out my phone. After one ring, he answered.

"Hello Alexander." He said so smoothly.

"This might be a weird request, but today was awful, and Jace invited me over to have dinner, and I was wondering if you'd come with me." I said rather quickly.

"Of course. Just text me the address." He said.

"No." I said way to quickly. "No, I'll pick you up. I need a little drive to clear my head." I added.

"Alright, than I'll text you my address." He said.

"Thanks Magnus." I said and we hung up. I started my car and started making my way to pick up Magnus. I don't know why I wanted him with me, but I knew that I did, and right now, I had no time to reason with my logic.

 **Magnus POV:**

I was waiting outside of my building for Alec to pick me up. I don't know why I agreed to go to dinner with his siblings tonight. It was totally unprofessional considering I'm his boss, but he just went through something traumatic, and I knew the trial started today and I could tell he was lost on the phone. And the minute I heard his voice I knew that I wanted to do whatever I could to help him, and if that meant going to dinner, than I was going to go to dinner.

When he pulled up, I got into the car without a word. He looked incredibly lost, and tired. The radio wasn't playing, and the atmosphere in the car was sullen. I didn't know Alec well, we weren't friends in high school, and in the time we spent since reconnecting, we haven't talked about personal things, but I knew this was a different Alec, a sad Alec, an Alec that I wanted to make feel better, and at the moment, that's all that I cared about.

We pulled up to the apartment building when Alec cut the engine, but he didn't move. We just sat there in silence for a couple moments. I wasn't going to push Alec into talking, but I reached my hand over the console and put it on Alec's leg to let him know that I was there if he wanted to talk.

"Just tell me when you want to leave tonight and I'll take you home." He finally said, and although it wasn't what I was expecting, I'm just glad he was talking.

"We can stay as long as you'd like Alexander." I told him honestly. "And if you want to leave early, I can be your excuse to leave." He finally looked over at me, his normally bright blue eyes were dull, and almost lifeless, and he gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you." He said. "For coming with me. I know you probably had better things to do tonight." He said and I laughed.

"If you count taking a bubble bath while drinking whisky and avoiding work better than a nice dinner party, than yea, I had crazy plans tonight." I said and he laughed, and I felt accomplished.

"I still appreciate it." He said. "Well, we better get up there." He said and I nodded. We got out of the car and went into the building. When we got into the elevator Alec hit the PH button, and we began our journey up. He opened the door and I was greeted with some light chatter. We walked further in, and I caught sight of a familiar redhead. When she saw me, she gave me a huge smile followed by a big hug.

"It's good to see you Magnus." She said.

"You as well biscuit." I said and she smiled.

"You remember Simon?" She asked and she gestured to the nerdy looking boy.

"Of course. Wonderful to see you Sheldon." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"She literally just said my name." He said and I waved him off.

"Not now Sherwood." I said as I turned to Isabelle. "My my Isabelle Lightwood, you are even more gorgeous than you were in high school." I said and she beamed.

"Oh Magnus." She said shyly but pulled me into a hug. "It's great to see you again. It's crazy that Alec works for you."

"It is a small world." I said. She nodded and went back to her conversation with Simon.

Alec looked like he didn't want to be there, but also like he did want to be there for his siblings. He was clearly conflicted. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. He looked emotionally drained, but I couldn't blame him.

"Magnus!" I heard and when I turned my head there stood Clary. "I'm so glad you're here. I miss you."

"And whose fault is that?" I teased and she smiled.

"Mine, but once I'm back I'll probably get sick and tired of you rather quickly." She teased right back and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You love me, everyone does." I said and she smiled.

"Dinner is almost ready everyone!" She called before making her way back into the kitchen. Alec was now seated on the couch talking to Izzy and Simon, and Jace made his way over to me.

"You're making your guest cook?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"I offered, but she said cooking was the least she could do for us." He said and I nodded. "But I'm not letting her clean up, so after dinner I might need you to distract her." He said and I nodded.

"Look, things have been pretty crazy with everything that's gone on in your personal life, so I never got to say this, but I'm saying it now." I said and he nodded. "Don't you dare break my friends heart. I remember your games in high school, but Clary's been hurt before, and not just emotionally." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but I waved it off.

"That's Clary's story to tell, and she'll tell you when she's ready. All I'm saying is, don't take her kind heart for granted. She cares about you. I can see it, hell a blind person could see it. Don't make me hunt you down and hurt you." I said.

"Trust me, I left the childish shit behind me. I'm in this for the long haul. I care about her, more than I've ever cared about anything in my life. I'll do anything to make sure she's always happy." He responded and I nodded.

"Glad we had this talk." I said.

"Dinner is ready!" Clary called and we all made our way into the kitchen. Alec and I sat next to each other, and once everyone had food on their plates, casual conversation started. Alec was just pushing food around on his plate, so I put my hand under the table and rested it on his knee. He looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. I nodded towards his food and he put a green bean in his mouth, it took him a couple more minutes to eat another bite, but it was progress, and right now I'll take whatever baby steps he is willing to take.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Nine:**_

 _"You freak me out when you do that whole staring thing." He said and I laughed._

 _"I'll try not to do it again in your presence." I said and he smiled._

 _"That's all I'm asking." Raphael said. "I'll see you later man." He said. I nodded and he walked out of the studio, and than it was just me._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **Another week down, another chapter added! Thank you for all of you who follow my stories, and I just want you to know that I appreciate it all so much! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Alec POV:**

Court has been in session for a week now, and it was crazy to think this man thinks he's getting away with this. The evidence was overwhelming, and I couldn't imagine the jury coming back with a not guilty verdict.

It was weird that the one thing keeping me calm during this trail was Clary. We sat together every time we were in court, and when we were at the studio doing our jobs, she still managed to notice when I was getting in my head and calm me down. I understood why Jace needed her around, she was very calming, and very good at taking on some of the sadness and grief we were feeling just by letting you know that you weren't alone. It was something I think we all needed, and it was nice that Clary was there to provide it.

And although that was the weirdest part, the part about this whole situation that was really confusing for me was Magnus. Kind, smart, funny, protective Magnus Bane, who I never thought I would ever see again has been anchoring me to this earth every single time I called. I shouldn't be calling my boss every night freaked out about the trial, and my boss definitely shouldn't be making house calls and cooking me breakfast when he falls asleep with me on the couch, but that's what Magnus was doing, and as weird as it was for me, I was also super grateful for it. But that left whatever was going on between us, very grey.

Magnus isn't the type of guy who hides, or is ashamed of what people think of him. And he's certainly someone I never in a million years would have seen myself with, but since I started working for Magnus, I couldn't deny that there was something about him, something that I liked very much, and that scared me.

"Yo Lightworm!" I heard Raphael yell and I was pulled out of my thoughts. "You gonna pack up or just stare at the wall all day?" He asked.

"Sorry. Just thinking." I said as I realized that day was over and everyone was pretty much gone.

"You freak me out when you do that whole staring thing." He said and I laughed.

"I'll try not to do it again in your presence." I said and he smiled.

"That's all I'm asking." Raphael said. "I'll see you later man." He said. I nodded and he walked out of the studio, and than it was just me.

I started packing up all the things, but at a rather slow pace. I wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. I was actually pretty hungry and thinking about where I was going to go for dinner since I didn't really want to cook tonight.

"And here I thought I was the only one who stayed late." I heard and when I turned around there stood Magnus.

"Not staying late, just slow to pack up." I said and he nodded.

"How is everything going? With the trail?" He asked as he made his way over to me.

"Jace has solid evidence against him. I'd be shocked if the jury came back with a not guilty verdict." I told him and he nodded. "My biggest dilemma right now is where to get dinner. I'm starving and I don't feel like cooking." I said and he laughed.

"Taki's is always a good choice." He said and I nodded.

"Very true, and it is rather late, and I could go for some pancakes right now." I said and he laughed. "You wanna join?" I asked hesitantly.

"I would love too, but unfortunately, I still have work to get done." He said and I nodded. I was a little disappointed if I'm being honest.

"Maybe another time." I said and he nodded. "Goodnight Magnus." I turned and walked out of the studio and made my way to Taki's.

I sat in a booth and ordered some coffee and took out a book that I always kept with me just in case I needed a distraction. If I just sat here without anything, I would let myself get lost in the sadness, and I couldn't let that happen again. I heard footsteps approaching me but I thought it was just the waitress until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and there stood Magnus.

"Mind if I join?" He asked and I smiled.

"Not at all." I said as he took a seat. "What changed your mind?" I asked.

"The thought of you eating alone." He said a little shyly.

"What about work?" I asked as he took a seat.

"It can be done another time." He said and I nodded. "So, what book are you reading?" He asked.

"Pride and Prejudice." I said.

"Classic." Magnus said and I nodded.

"Yea, I'm kind of a sucker when it comes to classic literature." I admitted.

"That's not something I would have guessed. You don't seem like the reading type if I'm being honest." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Cause if I wasn't so into photography, I would have majored in English in college." I said and he nodded.

"You learn something new everyday." He said and I smiled in agreement.

"What about you? If you weren't so into fashion, what would you be doing with your life?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. Fashion is something I was always interested in." He said and I nodded. "But I think I would be drawn to another artistic path. Maybe something involving music. I always liked it."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "What kind of music?"

"Classical." He simply said.

"You should talk to Jace than." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"He grew up playing the Piano. It was something he really didn't have a say in. his parents thought it was essential for him to be proficient….no no no, extraordinary on the piano." I recalled. "He still plays, but you'd have to be invisible in order to hear him play."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Music to Jace is like the most precious thing in the world." I explained. "It's something that still connects him to his parents. He has the law firm, but music is a little more personal than business. I've only heard him play once or twice in all the years I've known him." I admitted.

"I get that." Magnus said. "There are some things that I don't like to share with people either."

"I think we all have that." I admitted as I looked down at my food.

"What was that look for?" Magnus asked.

"What look?" I asked.

"That look, like you were remembering something you aren't proud of." Magnus said. Only Magnus would pick up on an emotion that was only visible for 5 seconds.

"There was no look." I said.

"Don't lie to me Alec." Magnus said and I sighed.

"There are just certain things that I've done in the past that I'm not proud of." I admitted. "Those are the things I like to keep from people."

"I think we all have those." Magnus said.

"No, I mean really bad things. Things that not even Jace and Izzy know about. It was at the beginning of my college career. I was just figuring out who I was, and I fell into the wrong crowd." I admitted.

"We all have our demons Alexander." Magnus said reassuringly.

"But not all demons are easily removed." I said.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Ten:**_

 _"Clary. Can we talk?" I asked when I approached her._

 _"Sure, what's up?" She asked._

 _"Magnus just told me none of these shots are usable." I said and her face fell. "What is throwing you off your game?" I asked._

 _"I'm fine." She said but it wasn't believable._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **Another Friday in the books! Hope you all are enjoying this, and anxiously waiting for the next installment! I'm not going to lie, I've hit a mental wall with where I want to take this story, so don't be shocked if I miss a week while I try to get this sucker back on track! Also, since I'm lacking inspiration/motivation, that might play a key factor in as well! Let me know what ya'll think and leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Alec POV:**

Tonight we were having a family dinner and Clary was coming. Jace was freaking out. Constantly calling me about how people would react, and if our parents would like her. Naturally my response was, if she can deal with him, everyone will love her, and when that pissed him off, I told him that Izzy and I already knew her and got along great with her. She's a nice person, and really great opposite of Jace. They work well together, and Jace is really taken with her. That's something mom and dad really need to see. It seemed to calm him down a little, but 10 minutes later he had more concerns. It was like trying to reason with a toddler – impossible. I don't think he's going to stop freaking out until the beginning of dinner, and I couldn't wait because I was so tired of him calling me every 15 minutes.

I had a shoot today, and it was with Clary, and I could just tell Clary was nervous about tonight. Normally the photos I take of her are perfect, but Magnus kept coming over to me telling me they weren't usable. I needed to get Clary out of her head, and I needed to do it fast.

"Clary. Can we talk?" I asked when I approached her.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"Magnus just told me none of these shots are usable." I said and her face fell. "What is throwing you off your game?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said but it wasn't believable.

"Clary, is this about dinner tonight?" I asked and she sighed.

"What if your parents hate me?" She blurted out.

"Listen, my parents, they can be difficult." I said. "There is no point in lying about that. My father is an asshole, and my mother is very stoic. And its only gotten worse since Max died." I explained and she nodded. "But, Jace has never been more serious about anyone than he is with you. He's freaking out just as bad, maybe even worse." I said and she laughed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea. I think it mostly has to do with the fact that he doesn't have any biological family left so having you meet his surrogate family is even more important to him." I said. "Have you two talked about that yet? Like history of previous relationships and families?" I asked.

"I know his parents died when he was young, nothing in depth though, just that they were murdered." She said and I nodded. There was way more to the story. It took me almost 4 years before he told me everything, so I'm not surprised that he only gave her the surface. "And I told him about the relationship I have with my parents, and my ex-husband, but we didn't have a discussion. It was mainly just surface stuff." She said. "I didn't want to hide the fact that I've been married before from him."

"Okay, so you've at least talked about that sort of thing, which is good." I told her and she nodded. "So why is this dinner freaking you out so much?"

"My ex-husband didn't have any parents, or relatives for that matter, none that I met anyway. Whenever I brought the subject of family up he hit me." She said and I flinched a little. I didn't know her history, but I had a feeling it wasn't a very pretty one. "So I learned that it was a sore subject, which I get, my parents are somewhat jerks too. And when Jace asked me to come to dinner with his family tonight it freaked me out a little. I mean, this is real." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How many nights a week do you spend at Jace's? And how many nights a week does he spend at your place?" I asked.

"It's pretty much every single night. We rotate apartments though." She admitted with rosy cheeks.

"Exactly." I pointed out. "Jace never brought the girls he was seeing home. Even if they were paired with Izzy in school for a project, Izzy always had to go to their house, or they met up at the library. Jace refused to bring anyone home because he didn't think they were good enough to meet my parents." I explained and she nodded. "He looks up to my parents because they took him in when he needed it the most. They might be lousy at showing their affection and love, but damn did they make sure we were fed, and clothed, and looked after, even if it was with a nanny." I said. "My point being, you're special to him. You have been since you two met. Tonight is a huge step for him and I guarantee that once you get there tonight everything will go smoothly, plus Iz and I will be there, so it won't be weird or anything, and we can run interference if need be." I said and she laughed. "Just breathe Clary. Tonight is going to be okay."

"Thank you Alec. I didn't know how much I needed that pep talk." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad, but unfortunately pep talks don't get me paid, these pictures do, and right now we have no usable shots, and unless you want to show up to dinner in that." I said as I pointed to her very skimpy outfit. "I suggest we get some good photos in now." I said and she laughed and nodded. I got back to my spot and we continued on with the shoot. Tonight was going to be interesting, but seeing Clary freaking out was kind of reassuring, Jace meant a lot to her, and he needs someone there for him like Clary.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Alec POV:**

I finally got to my parents house and before I entered, I took a deep breath. Seeing them for Max's trial and during his funeral was one thing, but seeing them for an weekly Lightwood dinner wasn't something I was looking forward too. When I was travelling at least I had a good excuse, but I can't exactly use the 'can't mom, going to Italy in the morning' excuse anymore, so I try and suck it up. Thankfully though Magnus has had me doing some of the alter shoots so I've only come to a couple in the last couple months, and they were always the same. Judgmental looks, and the disappointment speech. Nothing ever changes with them, and I've given up on wishing for that day to come.

Once I opened the door, I made my way into the dinning area where I knew they were all waiting. I texted Izzy telling her I'd be a little late due to a shoot that was pushed back and when she texted me back saying mom wasn't pleased I knew this night was going to go south, and I hated that Clary was going to witness that.

"Alexander, how nice of you to join us." My mom said the moment I walked in.

"Sorry mother, I got caught up with work." I said.

"You might as well just not come if you're going to be an hour late." She scolded.

"You haven't even sat down to eat yet." I pointed out and she glared at me.

"That's not the point Alexander." She said. "The point is, dinner is at 7:15. Has been since you were kids, and you know appetizers start at 5:45."

"Who has appetizers? We aren't at a restaurant. This is literally a family dinner that most families eat in their pajamas and with the TV on." I said and you would have thought I set her favorite purse on fire with the look she gave me.

"We will not live like barbarians Alexander." She nearly yelled. "We raised you right." She said and I wanted so badly to tell her that hiring a nanny to do all the dirty work doesn't count, but I bit my tongue. No need starting a pointless argument, especially with Clary being here tonight. "So Clarissa, I never got a chance to ask you where you grew up." My mom asked Clary. I slightly thanked the Angels that she moved on from me.

"I grew up in Brooklyn." She said.

"Eww. Why?" My mom asked.

"Mom, you can't just insult her home." Izzy chimed in.

"It's okay." Clary said reassuringly. "My dad ditched me and my mom when I was about 7, and my mom was constantly between jobs, so we never had enough money to rent an apartment. Most nights I was just happy if I had a roof over my head." She said and my mom literally look appalled. "But I worked my ass off in school so that I could make something of myself."

"But you're a model correct?" My mom asked in her subtle judgmental tone.

"I am. But I did get my associates from my community college, and I hope one day to finish. I just really wanted to follow my dreams, and I'm really thankful that I did." Clary said. It was nice to see someone own up to their struggles. My parents didn't know how to do that.

"Jace graduated law school early." My mom beamed proudly. I think it always saddened her that I didn't chose to be a doctor or a lawyer like Jace.

"He told me." Clary smiled up at Jace. "I was really impressed."

"He also graduated top of his class." My dad chimed in.

"He didn't tell me that part." Clary said with a laugh, and I knew at this moment she was going to be just fine here. So I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed my cell and sent out an emergency message.

 ** _To Magnus:_**

 _SOS. Please save me from this horrible dinner._

 ** _From Magnus:_**

 _The one Clary is at right now?_

 ** _To Magnus:_**

 _That very one. My parents seem to be warming up to her, but I'm still getting the cold and ice pick shoulder, and I can't sit through a two hour dinner with them. I might throw a fork at my father._

 ** _From Magnus:_**

 _Deal, but you have to buy me dinner. I can't look at any more pictures tonight ;)_

 ** _To Magnus:_**

 _I'll buy you dinner twice if it means you'll get me out of this dinner._

 ** _From Magnus:_**

 _Deal darling._

I put my phone away and made my way back out to where everyone was. Clary and my mother were laughing about something, and Jace looked extremely proud. I knew they both had nothing to worry about. My parents only wanted Jace to feel normal after everything that happened, and seeing him a healthy relationship was good for everyone. My phone started ringing and my mother shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"One moment." I said and I grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Alexander." Magnus said and I knew he did to because he knew it affected me but I couldn't let this phone call be ruined.

"Hey Magnus, is everything okay with the photos?" I asked and I heard him laugh.

"Oh yes darling, but my one employee promised me dinner." He purred through the phone.

"Well, I could always do it again if you'd like." I said trying to sell this story.

"There are so many ways that I could take that statement." He laughed.

"Right now?" I asked and I looked at my mom and mouthed 'I'm sorry' even though I wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"Right now would be perfect. I'm so hungry I could devour you." He said and I could feel my face heat up.

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not a chance Alexander." He said and I had to keep myself in check.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said.

"I'll be waiting darling." He said and we hung up.

"Is everything okay Alec?" Clary asked first.

"Yea, just the last shoot that I was at, the director of that particular shoot wants a wider variety, and he wants them done tonight. Apparently tomorrow isn't soon enough for him." I said and they all nodded. "I'll see you next week for dinner." I told my parents.

"Of course, and on time Alexander." My mother said. It honestly made me cringe. It definitely didn't sound as endearing coming from her.

I walked outside and made a beeline back towards the office. I couldn't believe how well that worked, and I felt so much lighter after leaving that house. I put myself on autopilot and made my way straight to Magnus' office without even thinking. I knocked on the door and entered before he could say anything.

"That rough huh? I haven't had to use that technique since high school." Magnus and I laughed.

"Always is with Maryse and Robert Lightwood." I said and he nodded.

"Never saw them as very charming people. No offense." He said and I laughed.

"None taken. They are quite intimidating and unapproachable if you ask me." I said and he smiled.

"So dinner?" Magnus asked.

"Wherever you want." I said and his smile got wider.

"I know just the place." He said and we stood up and made our way outside. Having dinner with Magnus was going to be way more enjoyable that my family, but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between us, and what's going on in Magnus's head. Because right now, everything is just grey, and I have no idea where I stand.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Eleven:**_

 _"You have yourself a good one." I told her and she smiled._

 _"He is rather amazing." She admitted as her cheeks grew rosy._

 _"What's that look for?" I asked, which only made her beam more._

 _"He told me he loved me earlier today." She said and I couldn't help but smile in this dark mood I'm in._

 _"Oh Clary." I said, and I was honestly truly happy for her. "That's amazing. I'm assuming you said it back, right?" I asked and she laughed._


	11. Chapter 11

**And this is where the motivation peaked! I finished this chapter, and it was like all ideas for this story left my head! I'm trying my hardest to get this story back on track but I'm struggling! Let me know what you think, and how I should take this story! I'm down for any suggestions to get these creative juices flowing! I hope you all had a great week, and continue to have a great next week! Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Magnus POV:**

I was sitting in my office looking over this weeks pictures when my door burst opened. I looked up and there stood Alec. He looked a little winded, and today was his day off so I was really confused as to why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The verdict." He said and I dropped my pencil.

"Please don't tell me he's getting off." I said and Alec shook his head enthusiastically.

"No. He got a life sentence without the possibility of parole." Alec said gleefully, and I couldn't help it. I got up and hugged him. We lingered for a little before we broke apart.

"Why did you come here?" I asked trying to avoid the mushy feeling in my whole body.

"I don't know. They read the verdict, and I just came here." He said and I nodded. "I wanted to tell you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I guess because you've been there for me throughout the whole thing and I wanted to share the good news with you."

"Oh." I said and I took my seat. "Look Alec, I think now we should start becoming work friends, and nothing more." I said and his face fell.

"Why?" He asked, sadness clear in his voice.

"Because I'm your boss, and it's professional that way." I said, even though the words felt like venom on my tongue.

"Okay." He said. "If that's what you want." He said and I simply nodded.

"Which brings me to another point, I wasn't going to offer it to you, but seeing as you got the verdict back, maybe it could be the perfect timing." I said.

"And what's that?" Alec asked.

"There is a Fashion Show in Romania." I said as I pushed a piece of paper over my desk. "They asked us to send a few photographers, and you're at the top of the list."

"I've never been to Romania." He said as he looked at the paper. "Who are the others you're looking at?" He asked.

"Lydia." I said and he nodded.

"I'd love this opportunity." He said and I nodded.

"Than it's yours." I said.

"Thank you Mr. Bane." Alec said, the professionalism killed me, but it was what I suggested. Before I could say anything else, Alec was gone. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Everything with Alec was new territory, and I didn't know how to navigate that new territory. So the best I came up with was cutting all personal ties with him. It sucked, but its something I needed.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

I was sitting in my office – like I do every night – looking at pictures when my door busted open. I looked up and there stood a distraught looking Clary

"What's wrong? What did Jace do?" I demanded and it looked like that confused her.

"Jace didn't do anything." She said almost offended. "Why do you think he did something?"

"My past experience with him, and the fact that you look upset." I pointed out.

"Well, I'll have you know, things with Jace have been perfect." She said. "An argument here and there, but we always resolve it."

"Okay. I'm sorry if I offended you, but you can't blame me for jumping to conclusions." I said.

"Well, if we're done talking about my relationship, let's move onto yours." She said. And it confused me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Clary asked, and now I was super confused.

"Now I am really confused." I said honestly.

"Alec." She said.

"Yes, he's been in Romania for the past week at the Romanian Fashion Show." I pointed out.

"Oh Mags." Clary said. "You should really follow the news, or get on social media."

"Everything is so depressing." I said and she sighed.

"The Romanian Fashion Show was hijacked." Clary stated and my heart stopped. "Radicals came and took as many people as they could, and killed whoever they couldn't." She further explained and my eyes started to water.

"Is Alec….dead?" I asked hesitantly.

"As far as Jace knows, Alec is missing. Most likely captured." She said and everything in me broke. "I just got done telling Raphael, he went home."

"I figured." I said honestly. "I'm heading out too."

"But your shoot." I said.

"I talked to the head honcho, I'm taking a week off." She said. "They are going to schedule another model. Everything is figured out."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" I asked curiously.

"I thought you already knew." She said honestly. "Which is why I ran here after I told Raphael, I thought I'd check up on you. I'm sorry I broke the news to you."

"No, I'm glad you told me." I said truthfully.

"Well, I'm going over to Jace's. If you want to come by at some point, the door is always opened." She said and I smiled.

"You must spend a lot of time at his place if you're opening up his home to me." I said and she laughed a little.

"I probably spend more time there than I do at my own place." She confessed. "Not to mention that he'll do anything to make me happy."

"I'm happy you're happy Clary." I said and she smiled.

"Alec will be okay Magnus." She said and I looked at her. "I can tell you're afraid. But he'll be okay."

"I sure hope so biscuit." I said. With that, she left and I was alone once again, only this time, my mind wasn't focused on pictures anymore. The only thing I could think about was the last conversation with Alec, and how that could potentially be the last conversation we ever had, and that made me sick to my stomach.

 **Time Jump – Hours Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

After Clary left, I threw myself into my work even more than I have before. I wanted to distract myself from the news I heard about Alec, but no matter what I did, he was always on the back of my mind, and I knew he would stay there until I heard anything about his kidnapping.

God, and the last conversation we ever had was about us just being co-workers, when in reality that's not what I want, and I could see the hurt for a split second in his eyes. He was hurt, and I did that to him and now he is being held by some weird Romanian terrorists, and that's the last conversation I have to hold onto? Ugh.

I don't even remember the last time I felt this vulnerable. I made it my mission to never let it get this bad ever again. I was going to do everything for myself and never rely on someone because I knew I would eventually get hurt. But here I am, in the most vulnerable state I've ever been in, and it's all by my own doing. I sent Alec there, I told him it would be professional to be just co-workers, and now I may never see him again? I couldn't be more devastated if I wanted to be.

It was nearly 2 am at this point, and I was at my end. I was exhausted, and I needed to get home. On the way there I thought about what Clary told me earlier when she delivered the news. Jace's doors were opened if I didn't want to be alone until we had more information. I didn't necessarily want to be with anyone, but I knew where I wanted to be, and that required Jace.

I turned around and started heading towards his apartment. It felt like it took years to finally get there, but when I did, I went straight up to his door (how I remember where it is, I don't know) and I knocked. The chance of them being awake were 50/50 at this point, but I was on a mission.

"It's the middle of the night." Jace said once he opened the door.

"Clary said your door was opened to me if I needed it." I said and he laughed a little.

"Of course she did." He said. "Come in." He motioned to me, and I happily went in, when Clary came out of the bedroom with a blanket wrapped around here.

"You decided to come." She said in a very sleepy voice.

"You know, when you offer someone's home up for visitors, you should probably mention that to the person who owns the home." I suggested and she smiled.

"He would have said yes anyway." She said and Jace laughed.

"She's right." He agreed. "You want to crash here for the night?" He offered.

"Actually, I came here for a different reason." I admitted.

"Oh? And what reason?" Jace asked.

"Do you have a spare key to Alec's apartment?" I asked and he looked confused.

"Uh, why?" He simply asked.

"Because the only place I want to be right now, is surrounded by Alec." I said rather emotionally. "I just need to be around him." I said more calmly.

"Being around his things won't make the pain hurt any less." Jace said, and Clary slapped his chest. "What? It's true."

"I know, but he's hurt. Don't pour salt on an opened wound." Clary chastised.

"He's right." I said as I took a seat on the edge of the couch. "Sitting on his couch, or looking at his holey sweaters, or even being surrounded by his scent won't do much, but it will make me feel a little better for a little while." I said as I looked at the both of them. "And I need that right now." I said and Jace simply walked away. Clary walked over and hugged me, as Jace returned and handed me a key.

"I'm listed as his emergency contact, and I'm the only one allowed in his place while he's on vacation." Jace informed me. "But I'll call the front desk dude and give him both Alec and my permission to let you up."

"Thank you." I said almost silently.

"I'll try to keep you in the loop as much as possible, but I might forget." He said honestly.

"And if he forgets, I'll tell you." Clary chimed in and I nodded.

"I have court in the morning, so I'm going to get back to bed." Jace said and I nodded. He gave Clary a quick kiss before going back to bed, but Clary stayed for a few moments.

"You have yourself a good one." I told her and she smiled.

"He is rather amazing." She admitted as her cheeks grew rosy.

"What's that look for?" I asked, which only made her beam more.

"He told me he loved me earlier today." She said and I couldn't help but smile in this dark mood I'm in.

"Oh Clary." I said, and I was honestly truly happy for her. "That's amazing. I'm assuming you said it back, right?" I asked and she laughed.

"After the initial shock wore off, yea I said it back." She said.

"Were you really that shocked? That man worships you." I pointed out.

"It has taken a lot for me to trust these days, and I always knew Jace would never hurt me, but I just never expected to find love like this, or with him." She openly admitted.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"He's hot." She deadpanned. And I nodded in agreement, he was a fine specimen. "He's incredibly smart, and he's cocky but he's so incredibly sweet when it comes to those who he cares about. He's had a hard life, and just to see him use all that negative history to pursue something so good, and so right in his life just makes him that much more attractive, if that's even possible, I mean look at him." She laughed and I just couldn't not laugh along.

"You're happy?" I asked.

"The happiest I've ever been." She said and I nodded. "And you'll get that happy too."

"I don't know about that biscuit. I think I really messed things up with Alec." I said. "And now I might not get to fix that."

"Don't think like that." She said. "Jace has been trying to look at everything logically too, and in this situation, you have to be hopeful. You just have to be."

"Do you know the statistics of hostages that make it out alive? Because I researched it and….."

"Stop it." She cut me off because I could finish. "Don't think statistics. Just focus on hope."

"I should go." I said as I stood up.

"Get some sleep Magnus." She said. "You got bags." She teased, and I knew she was trying to help, but I just felt lost and I didn't know how to handle it.

When I got to Alec apartment, the front desk let me right up and I stood in front of his door for a few moments before putting the key in and twisting. The moment I walked in, I was punched by the sweet scent of Alec, and for the first time in many years, I felt like crying.

I went into his room, pulled out one of his many black sweaters, pulled it over my head, and fell onto his bed. I cried my eyes out until I didn't have any more tears left. I drifted off into a restless sleep, inhaling the scent of a man who I cared deeply for, and who I may never see again.

* * *

 **I apologize for there being no sneak peak! I have no idea for Chapter 12, and I hope that it comes to me sooner rather than later! I really like keeping a schedule! Hope you all can forgive me for my lack of inspiration and motivation! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm late in the day, but I had quite the busy morning/afternoon! But I got a chapter, and I hope you all like it! :) Have a great week! And hopefully I see you all next Friday!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

I've spent two days lying in Alec's bed while wearing his clothes. The scent of him was fading, and I felt like everything around me was fading as well. I had no idea if he was coming back, and I couldn't get over our last conversation. I sent him there. I sent him to that god forsaken country and now he's being held hostage by some radical fuckers. It's all my fault.

There was knock on his apartment door, but I just let it go. I had no idea who it was and I didn't care. If it wasn't Alec, I wasn't interested. How could I have been so stupid? Alec was everything I've ever wanted in someone. He was loyal, caring, a bit serious, but he had a sense of humor that always made me laugh, he was handsome, and he was beyond a shadow of a doubt, a missing piece of myself.

I don't know why I was trying to push him away so much. I had a small crush on him in high school, but when he started working for me, I truly got to know him, and everything about him was the opposite of me, but I wanted that. I wanted someone to balance out my unconventional way of life. Someone to ground me when I got to far in the clouds, someone who could look at things rationally rather than emotionally. I needed Alec in my life, and now I might not get him back.

"There you are!" I heard when Alec's door was flung opened. "I've been knocking."

"Nobody is home." I muttered into the pillow.

"I have news." Clary said and I turned to face her. "Alec wasn't a hostage."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Alec wasn't one of the hostages." She repeated.

"How do you know?" I asked nearly jumping out of my skin.

"That's the sad part." She sighed. "They were all killed, but Jace and the rest of the Lightwoods weren't notified because his body wasn't among the dead."

"So where the hell is he?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said.

"He could still be dead." I said as my mind reverts back to the horrible possibilities. "In a ditch somewhere with no form of identification."

"You really need to stop being so doom and gloom Mags." Clary said. "Maryse and Robert are flying out to Romania tonight to try and find him."

"But what if they can't?" I asked shyly. "What if he's gone?"

"It's difficult to be the only optimist among you guys." She said exasperated. "Between Jace, Izzy and you I'm wearing out. But someone needs to be hopeful and if I'm the only one then so be it."

"It's not that biscuit. I just don't want to be disappointed." I said honestly. "You know what they say about hope."

"It breeds eternal misery. I get it. We watched PLL together." She said and I smiled. "But cooping yourself up in here isn't healthy. At least come over to Jace's tonight for dinner."

"Do I have too?" I whined.

"Yes." She demanded. "The Lightwoods are having a difficult time. It will be good for us all to get together."

"Fine." I sighed knowing she would never let it go.

"Great. Dinner is at 6:30. Be on time." She said before shutting the door and letting herself out. I looked at the clock – it was nearly 4. I had some time to wallow before having to go out.

 **Time Jump – Dinner**

 **Magnus POV:**

I pulled my self out of Alexander's bed and made my way to Jace's. Honestly, Clary scared me a little, and that's why I'm here. She had a way of making her 5 foot 2 frame look intimidating and I wasn't going to mess with her.

I knocked on the door, and a second later it flung open, and there stood a kid who looked like he was in his early twenties, and not very put together.

"You Magnus?" He asked.

"Yea." I said. He nodded before walking away. I made my way in to find Clary and Jace "He's charming." I said as I nodded towards the man.

"That's Izzy's boy of the month." Jace said with pure disgust in his voice.

"I thought Izzy and Sherman were getting close." I said as I remembered Clary telling me they hit it off after the double date.

"They were, but than he got called to an office overseas, and he's been there ever since. Izzy didn't want to do long distance." Clary said.

"Yea because she can't go a couple days without sex." Jace said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"She's an adult Jace. She can do whatever she wants." Clary told him.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him." Jace said back.

"But that doesn't mean you can be rude to him. Izzy is relying on him right now, don't let her down by being an asshole to her boyfriend." Clary said.

"If Alec were here, he would agree with me." Jace said.

"But he isn't, and Izzy is trying to cope with that, and she's using him to help. Just let her have that." Clary said. "She doesn't have your parents right now, so she needs a little extra support."

"I'm actually surprised that they are going to look for him. I mean, this is what it takes for them to care." Jace said honestly.

"Why? He is their son. They should care." I pointed out.

"Yea, but they have had a strained relationship since he came out." Jace said. "I think they see how hard it is for us, and if it means that much to us, they want to help. It's pretty shitty parenting, but I'm glad they're going to get some answers. Even if he is dead, the closure will be nice." Jace said and Clary elbowed him. "What? I'm just speaking the truth."

"Tonight there will be no negative talk." She insisted. "We all need a break from that."

"Fine." Jace said and Clary glared at him. "I'm sorry okay? No negative talk for the rest of the night." He said and Clary nodded. He kissed her forehead before she walked off the talk to Isabelle.

"Whipped." I said and he glared at me.

"Better than being lonely." He hissed.

"I'm not lonely." I retorted.

"That's Alec's sweater." He said and I looked down. "I could spot that raggedy thing a mile away."

"Hey!" I smacked him slightly. "No bad talking Alec's wardrobe."

"You can't tell me you don't find that sweater hideous?" Jace asked.

"I would give anything to see Alexander in this sweater again." I said bluntly. "I will never make fun of his holey sweaters for the rest of his life as long as he comes back to wear them."

"You make a fair point." Jace said and I nodded. "You want a drink?" He asked.

"Scotch." I said.

"I'll make it a double." Jace said before walking away. A double was exactly what I needed right now.

* * *

 **Autors Note:**

 **Okays, so huge thank you too Allieanna and Yeedie for helping me come up with this next chapter! I have no preview for you considering I'm still struggling a little, but I hope to have it written before next Friday! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the latest chapter, and I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it, but oh well! I hope you have a fantastic week, and I'll see you all next Friday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Alec POV:**

I heard a beeping and I was incredibly confused. I opened my eyes and I saw the white walls. I looked around and I noticed that I was in hospital room. I tried to sit up, but everything was sore.

"Don't exert yourself." Someone said, and when I looked up, there stood a nurse. "Do you know where you are?" She asked.

"The last place I remember being in is Romania." I said.

"You're still here." She said. "My name is Alina."

"How long have I been here Alina?" I asked.

"We're coming up on two weeks." She said. "Do you remember your name?" She asked.

"I'm Alec Lightwood." I said.

"Well Alec Lightwood, it looks like you're going to be just fine." She said, and that made me feel better. "If you need anything from me, just hit the nurse button."

"Thank you Alina." I said and she smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." She smiled. "And I really like your eyes. Very blue." She said before walking out of my room. I guess that I was extremely tired, so I decided to just go back to bed. I knew my family was probably worried, but I'll call them when I wake up more energized.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Alec POV:**

"Alec." I heard as I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes to see Alina over me. "Hey there sleepy head, there are people here to see you."

"Here? In Romania?" I asked slightly confused, which caused her to laugh.

"They just came in looking for you." She said and when she moved, I saw my parents standing in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad?" I questioned.

"It's good to see you Alexander." My mom said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still very confused.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy?" My mom asked Alina.

"Not at all. Call me if you need anything." She said before exiting the room. My dad closed the door, and they made their way over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"The Fashion Show you were shooting was taken over by radicals. They captured a lot of people, killed the rest, and we were terrified that you were one of them." My mom explained.

"You mean Izzy and Jace were terrified." I clarified, knowing them that's why they were here.

"We were all terrified Alexander." My mom said.

"I find that hard to believe considering you haven't been very interested in me since I told you I was gay." I said.

"Shhh." My father hissed. "Keep your voice down."

"I'm not ashamed of who I am dad." I said. "I don't care if the whole entire world knows I'm gay. It doesn't bother me. I'm proud of who I am, and if you can't accept that, than you should just leave now."

"Alexander, we flew all the way here, and looked all over for you. We aren't leaving." My mom said.

"Fine, but if you're just going to insult my life decisions, please feel free to not talk to me." I said and they didn't say anything. I hit the nurses button and a moment later Alina came in.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Can I have a cup of water please?" I asked and she nodded and left the room. I laid back on my bed as my father took a seat and my mom left the room to make a call. Maybe now they will finally get past the passive aggressive comments.

 **Magnus POV:**

I had to get back to work the other day, but let me tell you, I wasn't fully here. My mind just kept returning to Alec. What happened to him? Was he alive? If he was dead, did he suffer? Everything just ran through my head on a daily basis, and I couldn't turn it off. I was sitting at my desk staring blankly at my computer screen. I was supposed to be picking pictures, but I wasn't focused at all.

"Magnus!" Clary shouted as she burst through my doors.

"What?" I asked completely unenthusiastic.

"They found him." She said and I felt everything in me sink.

"What?" I asked.

"They found him. He's in a hospital in Romania, but he's completely fine. Well apart from him being put in a coma for some time." She said.

"He's alive?" I asked.

"He's very alive. According to Jace, he should be coming home with his parents this weekend." She said.

"Oh thank god." I said as I rested my head in my hands.

"I told you to stay optimistic." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this is real." I said and Clary laughed.

"Does that mean you'll finally wash that sweater you've been wearing for the past week?" She asked and I looked own at the holey sweater that I was wearing.

"Maybe."

 **Time Jump – Alec's Arrival Home**

 **Magnus POV:**

Jace didn't want Alec staying home alone for at least a week while he recovered so he was going to be staying with Jace. I was kinda hoping that I could volunteer to stay with him at his place until he was better, but I understood why Jace wanted him to stay at his place. He was after all his brother, and that trumped boss/confusing relationship status any day.

But today was the day that he was coming home, and we were all at Jace's to welcome him home. I didn't know how much Alec would want me here, but I didn't care. I needed to see him, to know he was okay. And if he wants me to leave, I will. Just as long as I see him first.

Everyone was sitting around talking, but I couldn't get my eyes off the door. I wanted to be the first to see him, even though I have no right to be the first person. I sent him there, I pushed him away. Maybe if I didn't try to bury my feelings, he wouldn't have been so eager to get out of the country and he would have been safe. When I finally saw the doorknob twist I immediately stood up. Alec walked in, he looked sore, and a little beaten up, but he was still my Alec.

"I still don't see why I can't stay in my apartment. The doctor cleared me. I'm fine." Alec said as he walked into Jace's apartment.

"Humor everyone who was worried about you." His mom said. "Jace wants to make sure everything is okay before he sends you off on your own."

"Fine, but I'm not staying longer than a week. I refuse." Alec said than he finally looked up and our eyes locked. "Magnus." He said.

"Hi." I said back, but that was all I had. I think I was still in some shock that he was actually standing here, and arguing with his mother.

"Okay, before it gets awkward, let me get a hug." Jace said as he walked over to Alec than Izzy joined.

"We missed you so much Alec." Izzy said while they stood there hugging.

"I would have called, but coma." Alec mused, and I couldn't believe he was actually joking about this right now, but I had to admit, it was lightening the mood.

"Don't ever do that to us ever again." Jace said. "I was freaking out."

"I promise, I won't get caught in the middle of radicals trying to take hostages in a war torn part of any country. In fact, I might just stop traveling. My passport is almost full anyway, and I don't want to pay for extra pages." He said and everyone laughed.

"It's good to have you back. Lame jokes and all." Izzy said and Alec pulled her into another hug. He said hello to everyone before he walked over to me.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Yea."

* * *

 **Again, no sneak peak cause my creativity sucks these days, and I'm struggling to get anything written! I hope to be better by next week, but who really knows at this point!**

 **And yes I meant for the nurses name to be Alina. It was on purpose seeing as that is a Romanian name!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow. I'm so sorry guys, it's been so long since I've updated, but like I said, I've hit a very bad case of just not caring. I lost interest in this story, but I'm trying to get back into it for you all who have enjoyed this story so far. Thank to everyone for being patient, and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Alec POV:**

The last person I expected to see here was Magnus. It made no sense why he would be here after what he said to me, but when I saw him standing in Jace's apartment, wearing my sweater, I figured I should probably listen to when he has to say, and get a few things off my chest as well.

"It's so good to have you back." Magnus said once the bedroom door was closed.

"It's good to be back." I said honestly.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked.

"I feel fine." I said.

"Physically, but how are you doing mentally?" Magnus asked, and truthfully I hadn't really thought about my mental state recently.

"I mean, I'm pretty shocked that rebels came and hijacked the Romanian Fashion Show, but I guess large crowds are soft targets these days." I expressed.

"When Clary told me they thought you were killed, or missing I nearly lost it." Magnus said but that's when I had to stop him.

"Why?" I asked straight forward. "You told me before I left all you wanted to be was colleagues." I said a little angrily. "And once you find out I'm either dead or taken hostage, you suddenly want to be more than just work buddies?"

"What? Alec, no, that's not what I'm saying at all." Magnus said hastily.

"You sent me over there, and I took it because I was hurt." I said, although I in no way blamed Magnus for me being over there.

"I think I blame myself a lot more than you do!" He nearly shouted. "I'm the reason you were there. I sent you there, it was my fault. Everything was my fault." He said as he cried slightly, and that's when I realized more was going on.

"What do you mean by everything?" I asked cautiously.

"I brought your name up, I sent you there, I broke off whatever was developing between us because I was scares shitless, but nothing scared me more than not knowing if you were alive or dead." Magnus admitted.

"Why did you end it than?" I asked.

"Because I was confused." Magnus said.

"Magnus Bane has never been confused. Not in all the years I've known him." I pointed out.

"I've been more confused than you can imagine." Magnus laughed. "And not just by who I fall in love with."

"What's really going on Magnus?" I asked as we both sat on the bed.

"I've liked you for years." Magnus said. "In high school I wanted you to come out so badly so I had a chance with you, but I promised myself that I would never date another guy who was in the closet, so you were off limits to me, but my feelings never went away. I just tried to move on." He said avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. "Than you show up in my studio, and suddenly you're back in my life? I felt like the universe was telling me I had a second chance in some way. But I was scared. Scared it wouldn't work, scared that me being your boss would jeopardize your career, and turn us against each other. I was scared because everything was so unknown, but I realized that I would rather be scared and happy, than scared and hating my life every second of every day that you weren't with me."

"Magnus." I breathed out. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I felt." Magnus said as he stood up. "If you want me to leave you alone though, I will."

"I don't." I said quickly. "Want you to leave that is."

"Oh." Magnus simply said.

"I was scared in high school." I admitted.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Alexander. I know how scary it must have been. Believe me, coming out was hard for me." Magnus explained.

"It wasn't just coming out that scared me." I told him truthfully. "I was scared because you were the first person that ever made me question my life." I said. "I knew very early on that I wasn't like the rest of my family. I saw my dad kiss my mom goodbye every morning, and I knew I would never want what they had. Granted, it was a shitty marriage, but I saw the way my dad looked at other women when we were out, and as I grew up, I realized I didn't look at them in that way." I took a deep breath; I'd never expressed this to anyone before. "So I just avoided dating all together. I didn't want to lead a girl on if I wasn't interested at all, so I just never dated. But I always caught myself looking at you."

"I'm surprised we never made awkward eye contact." Magnus said and we both laughed.

"I guess we got lucky in that sense." I said and he nodded in agreement. "But I got to college, and I fell into the wrong crowd. It was nice that I was wanted for a change, and that I had a group of friends of my own, not friends that I shared with Izzy and Jace." I admitted, I started fidgeting with my hands, because I hated this part about my past.

"What's wrong Alexander?" Magnus asked concerned.

"I just got into a lot of bad shit." I expressed. "And I got into a relationship with a guy who was controlling. Very controlling."

"You don't have to explain your past to me Alec." Magnus said reassuringly.

"You know how I said some demons aren't that easy to get rid of?" I asked and Magnus nodded. "Well, he's one of them."

"What did he do?" Magnus asked cautiously.

"He got me addicted to cigarettes. It wasn't that bad, I mean, people can quit, right? And I normally only did it socially, until we were socializing every night, and got hooked." I explained. "But than it started getting heavier." I said. "He started with ecstasy, alcohol, LSD, stuff like that, but it eventually turned into heroin, and crack, and meth." I said, but I just couldn't look at Magnus while I said this. "I don't even remember the night, even after all these years." I choked up.

"You can stop whenever you want. I'm not going to push." Magnus said and I nodded knowing that he wasn't going to push, but I needed to talk about this. It was long over due.

"He wanted to go out and party, and I wasn't in the mood. He called me all types of bad names." I told him. "Mainly a faggot because he knew how much I hated it."

"Wait, wasn't he gay too?" Magnus asked surprised.

"Yea, but he fucked around a lot with girls so that people wouldn't find out. We acted like friends everywhere we went, so nobody ever suspected." I said, and I hated that at the time I thought it was the right thing.

"Didn't that bother you?" Magnus asked.

"All the time, but like I said, he was controlling, and a master manipulator. He knew all the right things to say to get me to stay." I admitted. "But that night, he just wasn't saying the right things, and I really didn't want to go out. At first I thought he understood that, and when he brought me out something to drink, I had no idea he spiked it."

"Spiked it with what?" Magnus asked.

"Some date rape drug." I said. "He got me to say yes, he took me to the party, and I don't remember a damn thing."

"But something bad happened? Right?" Magnus asked.

"Something terrible." I admitted, and I didn't realize I was crying until the tear his my shirt.

"You don't have to continue Alec." Magnus told me.

"I need to get this out, if it's only this one time, I just need to tell someone." I said and Magnus nodded before taking my hand in his, and I felt so much comfort and support. "Apparently all out friends wanted to see what it was like to fuck a dude."

"Oh my god. Tell me that didn't." Magnus said, and I could hear the shock in his voice.

"I wasn't conscious, or in my right mind to consent, and they each took a turn." I told him.

"Oh god, that's awful Alexander." Magnus said.

"The worst part? I woke up on the side of the road about an hour away from campus." I laughed, but it was in no way filled with humor. "They tossed me out of the car with nothing but my underwear on."

"What happened to them?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing. It was my word against seven other guys, and they all were each others alibis." I said.

"But what about a rape kit?" Magnus asked.

"I went to the hospital, I told them what happened, when they called my 'friends' in for questioning, the guy I was seeing said that we both wanted to know what it felt like to fuck a dude, and that we both liked it rough." I said. "There were seven of them, and only one of me. I stood no chance. The drugs were already out of my system, I had nothing to prove it."

"What did your parents do? What about Jace and Izzy?" Magnus asked.

"Nobody knows." I admitted.

"Why not? That's not something you should bare on your own Alexander." Magnus said with so much emotion in his voice.

"I told them I had a drug problem, which wasn't a lie, and I took a year off college, and went to rehab, I transferred, and I started a new life for myself." I told him. "I left that asshole behind me, and I'm trying to move on."

"But Alexander…."

"No Magnus, that night haunts me more than I should let it, but at the end of the day, it's all of them that have to live with the fact that they did that to me. I hate using this word, but I was the victim, and despite my stupidity in involving myself with that man, and that crowd, what happened to me, wasn't my fault, and I hope one day, they all finally feel guilty for what they did, and I hope that it haunts them." I explained and Magnus nodded.

"I admire you so much Alexander." Magnus finally said. "You're incredibly brave."

"You do what you do to get by." I said. "It's hard, but I love my life, and I'm not ashamed of who I am, and the minute I realized that, was the minute I finally felt at peace."

"Thank you, for trusting me with your past." Magnus said and I nodded, I did feel lighter. "You probably want to rest, so I'll get out of your hair."

"Thank you, for being here Magnus." I said. "It means a lot."

"Of course." Magnus said as he went to leave the room.

"Do you think." I called out and he turned around slightly. "That maybe we could talk, about where to go from here later this week?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'd love that." Magnus said.

"Great, I'll call you later?" I asked and Magnus nodded before leaving the room. I laid back on the bed and couldn't help but smile. I just told Magnus the deepest secret, and it didn't send him running for the hills, maybe there is potential there after all.

* * *

 _ **No sneak peak because I suck :/**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow. What's it been, like three months? All I can say is that it's been a long couple months, and I lost this story completely, but I think I have a good idea as to where it's going, so I hope you can all bare with me, and enjoy this extremely slow paced story, because I will finish it, but the timeline is definitely delayed. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Magnus POV:**

Since Alec's confession, and our talk, we decided to just take things slow. Get to know each other the right way, and see where it leads. There was so much there that I wanted to explore, but I wanted to do it right, and Alec felt the same way. We needed this to go slow, because we wanted it to last. I was in the middle of some paperwork when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and a moment later, there stood Alec. "What's up?" I asked as he took a seat.

"Clary just asked if we'd be interested in going on a double date tonight." Alec explained.

"What time, and where?" I asked.

"8, and she said that the place was a secret, and she was driving us." Alec said and I laughed.

"Sure. I should be done this by than." I said and he nodded. "You're done for the day, right?" I asked, although I should know this.

"Yea. I just finished up my last shoot, so I'm gonna head out. Meet me at my place at 7:30?" He asked.

"I'll be there." I said and he smiled before leaving my office. I had a good feeling about tonight, and the future, and that made me feel good.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Alec POV:**

I was done getting ready when there was a knock at my door. I opened it up, and there stood Magnus, looking as great as always. He walked in, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I shut the door.

"When did you have time to change?" I asked, knowing he's been at the office all day.

"I keep a change of clothes in my car just in case." Magnus said and I laughed.

"Date clothes?" I questioned.

"A bag for every occasion." He said and I just laughed.

"Well, we're meeting at Jace's so let's get going." I said and he nodded. I grabbed my keys and we made our way over to their place. They were ready the moment we got there, so we wasted no time in going to our date destination, which nobody had any clue where that was exactly. We were in the car for maybe 20 minutes before Magnus spoke.

"Where exactly are we going Biscuit?" He asked.

"It's a surprise, but I have a feeling you three are going to be reluctant at first." She said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked and she laughed.

"Let's just say, it's not exactly a double date, but a gathering." Clary further explained.

"Now I'm intrigued." Magnus said and Clary smiled.

"Izzy's meeting us there." Clary informed us.

"Now, _I'm_ intrigued." I said as we continued to our destination. We pulled up to a building that looked like it could be a small theater, and when we walked in, there was a huge stage, and a bar, some tables spread out, balcony suits, and a VIP area. "Okay, are we at a concert?" I asked Clary.

"We are." She said. "Specifically, we're at Simon's concert."

"I thought he was a business consultant." Jace said.

"He is, but he minored in music in school, and his friends formed a band back in high school and were pretty good." Clary explained. "They all wanted steady jobs so they never went anywhere with it, but they had quite the following around here, and they put on gigs every once in awhile when they're all in town for the loyal followers."

"That's pretty cool." Magnus said. "Although surprising."

"Simon is the lead guitarist, and singer." Clary explained. "Jordan is the drummer, Maia, Jordan's fiancé, is the bassist, and George is the guy who can play anything. Between piano, saxophone the harp. He can play it all." Clary laughed. "And Bat is their security."

"They aren't famous, but they have security?" Jace asked.

"Bat and Simon roomed together after college, and the first show they did with adult jobs, Bat came to support, and some of the crowd got intense, and one guy tried to get up on stage and beat up Simon, Bat stepped in and got rid of the guy, so they just kinda brought him along ever since." Clary explained.

"That's insane." I said and she nodded.

"The girls are worse. There is at least one flashing scene a show." Clary said. "And at least one dude who asks Maia to show him her titties."

"That's uncomfortable." I said.

"Yea. Bat takes care of that guy right away." Clary informed us.

"There you guys are!" We all heard, and when we turned around, there was Izzy. "What did you bring me too Clare?" Izzy laughed as she hugged us all.

"Simon's concert." Clary said.

"Simon's?" Izzy asked, clearly shocked.

"Yea. He has a band, apparently they're really good." I said and she still seemed shocked.

"I never would have guess." Izzy said.

"Weren't you two like seeing each other?" Magnus asked.

"No." Izzy shook her head. "We went out on that one date, and than to get coffee a couple times, but we never really talked about stuff like that." She told us.

"Anybody want a drink?" I asked.

"Buy the first round." Izzy said and I just rolled my eyes and went to the bar. I figured I'd get a round of beers for everyone, basic things, that everyone would life. As I was waiting I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I thought it was Magnus, so I turned around with smile on my face, but shocked to see who it was.

"Hey Alec." He said and everything in me stopped.

"Michael." I barely got out.

"It's been awhile." He said.

"Not long enough." I hissed back.

"I know you're probably super pissed at me, but I came over her to apologize." He said.

"You're like 5 years too late." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but 2 minutes, that's all I need." He asked and I knew the bartender was still pouring, so I nodded. As much as I hated being near him, I wanted to hear what he had to say.

 **Magnus POV:**

Clary got us a VIP suit, so we were all sitting and talking, but as I looked over to see what was taking Alec so long, I saw him at the bar, but he wasn't alone. Some guy was talking to him, and part of me got super jealous.

"Hey Biscuit, do you know that guy talking to Alec?" I asked Clary and she looked in the direction I was.

"No, probably just some guy getting a drink." Clary said nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Alec looks uncomfortable." I said and Clary squinted a little.

"Maybe he's hitting on him, and that's making him uncomfortable." Clary said.

"I don't know something feels wrong." I said, as I studied Alec's body language.

"Well, when he gets over here, you can ask." Clary said before turning her attention back towards Jace. A moment later, Alec got the drinks and started making his way back to us. He delivered all the drinks before sitting next to me.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"That guy I was talking to." Alec said and I nodded. "Was one of _the_ guys." He said and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, wanting to help in any way that I could.

"Yes." He said and I nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"We're going to get some air before the show starts." I told the other and they all nodded before we walked out of the club. We were in the back alley, so nobody was there. "What happened?"

"I don't even know where to begin." He said honestly.

"Start anywhere you want." I said as I took his hand in mine.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Authors Note pt. 2:**

 **Okay, so no preview, but that's to be expected since this chapter took sooooo long! But I like where it's going, and I hope you all do to! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Alec POV:**

Telling Magnus about this conversation was intimidating, because I didn't want Magnus to go in there and freak out on him. I could see it in his eyes, he wasn't happy, but I didn't want to bring him and my past together. I wanted them to be different, but I needed to tell him.

"His name is Michael." I started.

"I don't give a fuck about his name darling." Magnus said spitefully.

"I know, but please, just listen." I said and Magnus nodded. "He was one of the guys who wasn't like the others. He wasn't vicious, and he wasn't rude. He was like me, fell into the wrong crowd." I started to explain.

"That doesn't explain why he did what he did to you." Magnus interrupted.

"I know, and it doesn't condone it either." I said, knowing full well what he did was wrong. "But he was scared when the other guys suggested they – have their way with me." I said not being able to say the word. "We were all high, and he just sat back and watched – horrified. Eventually Axel – the guy I was seeing – told him to give it a go, and he had been confused about his sexuality for a long time, and figured that it might clear the air."

"While high? What a dumbass idea." Magnus scoffed.

"I never said it was smart." I said. "He puked afterwards, and ran off. He felt disgusted with himself, but Axel tracked him down and threated to do the same if he didn't go along with their story." I said. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone, so I get why he didn't speak up, although I would have be greatly indebted to him if he did."

"So he came to apologize?" Magnus asked.

"He said he was shocked to see me, but he was glad to see I was doing well." I explained. "And he wanted to take the opportunity to apologize, and that he spent years in therapy trying to come to terms with what he did."

"That's a step in the right direction." Magnus said, and I nodded in agreement.

"He also told me that Axel was killed." I said. "A couple years ago. Trying to do the same thing to someone else, someone who wasn't as weak and cowardly as I was."

"Hey, you aren't weak or cowardly." Magnus interrupted.

"Doesn't make the feelings go away." I admitted. "Anyway, he died being called a rapist, faggot, predator. Every name in the book, and I view that as his karma."

"How does Michael know all that?" Magnus asked curiously.

"He's a detective. His homicide got put on his desk, and he was floored." I explained. "Talked to the guy who killed him, ruled it self defense, onto the next case."

"And how do you feel?" Magnus asked me.

"I feel overwhelmed right now." I admitted. "I don't really know how to process all this information, but I'll have a better answer in a few days probably."

"Do you want to go home?" Magnus offered.

"No." I said quickly. "I want to be here. I want to listen to some music, and just hang out with my siblings. It's been a while since we were all in the same place. Work has been sucking all of us dry, and I don't want this to ruin things."

"Okay, but we can leave whenever you want. I don't mind skipping out on Sherman." Magnus said and I laughed.

"His name is Simon." I said.

"I know, but it's fun to mess with this kid." Magnus laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "Shall we go back in?"

"Yes." I said. Magnus took me by the hand and we made our way back inside right as the show was starting, and Simon got on stage.

"Thanks for coming out for us everyone." Simon started. "Means a lot that you all still come back after all these years." He laughed and the crowd cheered.

"Have my babies Simon!" Someone from the audience, and everyone laughed.

"Calm down Maureen." Simon said to the girl.

"She does that every concert." Clary clarified. "With a variety of different phrases."

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"Have my babies, marry me, and sometimes she flashes him." Clary said and I couldn't help but laugh, but Izzy looked mortified.

"Is she a stalker?" Jace asked.

"Nope, just their biggest fan." Clary said.

"Have they ever dated?" Izzy asked. And I could see Clary smirk. She totally set this up.

"God no. She's like 10 years younger than him." Clary said.

"How did she get into their music than?" I asked.

"Her cousin is our age. Went to high school with us, and got her into their music." Clary explained, and than the music started. Magnus and I sat there, hand in hand as we enjoyed the show. For the first time in a very long time, I felt content, happy. And it was nice to finally feel like I was moving on.


End file.
